I'm True to You
by deathangel acey
Summary: Avatar: the last airbender has finished filming. Though their stories continue. Katara develops feelings for her co-star, Zuko. But has problems dealing with the main star, Aang. How will she avoid breaking anyone's heart if she'll fall in love with both?
1. Bumping Into You

Chapter 1 - Bumping Into You...

"Cut!"

The word was enough for them to understand. The cameras stopped rolling. The guy who held the mike put the mike away. The producers were up on their feet. Then Katara's lips and Aang's lips parted.

The director's voice echoed throughout the whole set. They finally finished filming "Avatar, the last air bender." The last scene was in Iroh's tea shop in the earth kingdom.

"Aang! Katara!" Bryan, the producer, called out, "that was amazing."

Aang's face beamed with a smile. He was very happy.

Mike, another producer, stood beside Bryan, "Congratz, Aang. Katara. And to everyone!"

There was applause among the cast and the staff. The managers were also there by the side throwing in their congratulations.

"Yes!" Aang jumped. Katara let out a relived sigh. Then Toph,not really blind, landed on her knees. Seeing this, Zuko came to her while the director compliments Aang and Katara for their last scene.

"What's wrong?" He bent down. A smile crossed his face.

Toph looked at him, sighed, "I'll miss my character."

Zuko chuckled. "Well, you can continue to pretend to be the blind Miss Bei Fong you always were and pretend to be earth bending."

Toph put hands on the ground, "That exactly what I'm going to miss, earth bending. The crew did so well I thought I was really bending the earth with my hands!"

Zuko smiled, "Yeah... I guess I'll also miss everything as well. I wish we could do this again.

Mai and Ty lee walked passed them. Azula, was there as well, she looked better then.

She bent down in front of Zuko, her hands flat on her knees, a curve on her lips, "They're calling us." She meant the producers. Then she walked away.

Toph grabbed Zuko's wrist and pulled him towards the crowd. He didn't flinch, it didn't matter. Then they stopped beside Aang and Katara.

Everyone was there, well, mostly. Those who played a great part in the series were there; also those who showed up in the last episode were there as well. Sorry, but no cabbage guy. Iroh, Ozai, Hakoda, Haru... and the rest of the cast. Jet and his merry friends were there as well just to watch the last scene.

The main stars gathered around the producers. Suki walked with Sokka. Neither of them noticed that they have been awfully close lately. Suki felt happy but at the same time, she was sad the the series finally ended, so no more "Avatar" moments. She tilted her head down on Sokka's shoulder. She felt him flinched when she did, but he didn't move away. He even raised his hand up to caress her hair.

The managers stood behind the producers giving their stars inaudible congratulations.

Mike saw Zuko and grabbed him. He pulled him close making Zuko bumped Katara on the shoulder.

He gave her a worried look, his brows arched up as he held a hand, his eyes apologizing. Katara just smiled and winked back her "it's okay" response.

After pulling Zuko, he pulled Aang next, putting the two in the center of attention between Bryan and Mike.

"For our two main stars," Mike stopped laughing, but his grin was still wide, "and for all those who have been a part of the series…" Mike pauses and glanced to Bryan, then to the crowd, "We are going to celebrate this huge success."

A party to celebrate their success was being planned. And they decided to do it on Saturday, three day to go, not including today. Mike and Bryan earned a lot making this show, they just ought to celebrate it.

After the announcement, cheering filled the whole garden outside 'Uncle Iroh's tea house'. Some were crying, but it was because they were happy.

The staff were fixing the set, or "wrapping it all up" so to say. And the cast shared a big trailer, or so called dressing room, to change.

Aang had asked help removing the arrow tattoos around his body. After taking a while, he then slid into his hoodie jacket.

Toph removed her contacts. Her jade green eyes flickered from the reflection of the light on the mirror she stared into. After having a 'maid' clean off her feet, she replaced the headband with white earphones.

Sokka's hair split in the middle and just hung around his ears. He then slid into his white t-shirt after making strange faces in the mirror. Suki laughed at him.

Suki removed her makeup and wore a pink tube; and a white skirt with frills on them. Her hair was just the way it always was.

Katara laughed seeing Sokka as well. She was beside him, in front of the mirror, almost done combing her hair. No loopies, no bun. Her hair was tied, say ponytailed, high up at the back of her head. It would flow down and hung around her back. After she changed into a pink blouse, with short sleeves, a hoodie, a belt around her waist, and hung over her knees, she decided to go out the trailer and talk to her manager.

Azula was there as well, but had already finished. Her hair was down, the exact same style she had when Zuko woke her up in her room because he wanted to know why he was given credit to 'Aang's death'.

Mai was busy with the blow dryer; she wanted to let it down. Ty Lee removed her kyoshi warrior make up as Haru braided her hair (yeah, haru did). Haru had already changed into normal attire by the time they were filming Aang and Ozia, and Zuko, with Katara fighting Azula. Teo stood up, ( yup that whole wheelchair thing was a sham). Ozai was there as well. Hakoda had left outside.

Iroh just came inside the room. He was carrying a tray with small cups filled with green tea. Preoccupied with his hands, he left the door open,

Katara was heading outside when Toph called her name. She was going to ask where she was going. Katara turned, but her feet continued walking.

Suddenly, she bumped into a firm, yet soft body. They stepped aback. Golden orbs met her eyes. Tall, white… long haired, not spiky. He was wearing a black polo, his upper three buttons failed to be attached, his bare skin showing, It was a familiar face, familiar body. Yet it held no scar, his face wasn't angry.

_Zuko… _Katara parted her lips and breathed out his name inaudibly.

He looked at her, he saw her lips, and did the same; this time, loud enough for her to hear, "Katara." He said, no feelings included.

Katara straightened up, raised a hand to tuck a hair behind her ear, but her eyes still on him, "Sorry." She smiled.

Zuko exhaled quickly as he smiled back, and then winked his 'no problem' response. Like what she did. The he moved aside for Katara to pass through. As soon as she was gone, he went inside.

"Gee. I can't wait to celebrate!" Aang said excitedly.

Toph smirked, "Look twinkle-toes," she was getting the hang of the name, "It's still three nights to go."

"Yeah." Sokka agreed, "I think the last episode will be aired on Friday. Maybe that's why we had to celebrate on Saturday."

"But I want to celebrate today as well!" Aang jumped like a kid.

"Well, Azula, Mai and myself are going to celebrate for tonight!" Ty Lee, her hands behind her, shared.

"That's unfair!" Aang hissed, "what are you gonna do?"

"We were planning on going to the bar, avatar." Azula teased.

"Oh, you're drinking?" Sokka asked eyes wide. He couldn't believe her.

Azula just gave him a smirk, and he understood.

Ozai didn't complain, they were old enough anyway. The show lasted for a year and maybe months; they all grew older. Iroh was watching them as he drank tea.

Katara entered the room unnoticed.

Zuko walked up to Iroh's tea and held a cup, "What are you going to do, uncle?" They were never blood related, but it still feels like it.

They put the attention to the old man. Iroh exhaled slowly, before he spoke, feeling the heat of the tea touch his cheeks.

"I wanted to go on for a short vacation." Iroh told him.

Suki tilted her head, letting the words sink in, and making her understand. The she jumped up from her seat, and grabbed whoever-was-near-her's arm. It was Toph.

"Tomorrow there would surely be tons of photo shoots and interviews!" she tells them.

"Yeah, you're right." Says Aang in a low voice realizing how busy it would be.

Azula looked around. She looked at their faces one by one. Mai was leaning on the wall, a hand on her chin, thinking. Ty Lee was deep in thought, Haru paused by then realizing the busy schedule. Aang was a bit down. Suki and Toph exchange glances. Sokka crossed his arms, thinking as well. Zuko was just drinking tea. Katara, _oh Katara's here,_ she looked into her watch.

"Do you have a villa?" Ozai asked, not looking interested, just curios.

Iroh nodded. "A pool as well." He didn't necessarily have to add that. "On top a small hill, far away from people."

This hit a bell.

"I wanna come with!" Toph jumped,losing Suki's hold.

They all turned to Toph, thinking.

"Why do you want to go with me?" Iroh asked, laughing. But he didn't disagree, he rather seem interested.

"Yeah, Toph. Why?" Sokka narrowed his eyes, can't seem to get the point.

"Don't you get it?" Toph turned to her, "'far away from people'" she syllabicated it.

Sokka didn't answer, her words still sinking inside his mind.

Toph groaned, and then grunted, "Look, I wanna skip all these works for a while! Tomorrow we are scheduled for a photo session. Then on the next day, I'm sure we'll be scheduled for interviews! It's too hectic!"

"But, Toph," Haru's hands were stretched out, then shrugged, "It's work. I'm not sure if we'll still be able to do these things again." The Last season was finished; there could be no possibility for another.

Toph sighed, defeated. She recalled what Zuko said and shared it with them. "I wish we could do this again."

They all knew what it meant. Sadly, they all wish for the same thing.

Suki smiled, and put an arm Toph's shoulder. And she let her free hand hugged her as well. Toph noticed but didn't flinch or yank away.

Suki was taller. She rested her head on Toph's shoulder then she smiled and said, "I wanna go too."

"What?" They said in unison. It came from Jet, Haru, Katara, Aang, Ty Lee, and Sokka.

Zuko almost choked. The tea he was drinking almost spilled. The attention was on him.

Azula let out a giggle only she and Zuko could hear, then she whispered, "Aw, poor, Zuzu."

Zuko looked at her, dismayed at her joke, but wasn't seriously angry. Golden eyes looked back at him. Then he turned to Suki.

"Why?"

She put the arm that was hugging Toph on her hip, "Haru's right. But I still think Toph's and Uncle Iroh's idea are not half that bad."

She looked at Sokka, "I wanna relax as well. If Iroh allows us to go with him, we might be able to get away from the people."

"So you're saying you want to avoid the interviews?" Jet asked; he was there as well.

"Everything!" Toph answered for her. They wanted to avoid all of it. Photo sessions. Interviews. Autograph signing for the fans. World Tour… yeah, that one as well.

Aang's gray eyes beamed with a thought, his grin grew wider. "Why can't we all go?"

They all looked at the happy kid.

"Yeah!" Toph leveled with his happiness.

"What? Aang!" Katara said loudly, "You're the main star. Whether you like it or not, you will have to do these. We all have to."

Aang's happy meter went down. Azula frowned. Toph was down as well. Katara was sorry for ruining their happiness, but it was the truth.

Iroh gently put the empty cup on the table, "Oh, don't worry, Katara. Maybe we could just rest for three days. I'm sure Aang wants to go. How can you deny his face?"

Katara looked at him, and then to Aang, who was blinking with a huge grin on his face. She sighed.

She turned to Zuko, second main star, "Zuko!"

Zuko cringed, surprised, "What?"

"Why aren't you saying anything? You should be the one telling Aang not to go." Katara was frowning.

"I… uh…" his mouth was slightly open. Sweat dropping down. Toph, Iroh, Suki and Aang looked at him full of hope. Mai, Jet, and Katara looked at him, one brow raised.

"I think it's a great idea…" he said to save himself.

"Yes!" Toph, Suki and Aang jumped.

Iroh laughed, "So that means you're coming as well, my dear boy?" He put a hand on his shoulder.

Sweat dropped. Zuko couldn't deny his eyes. "Uh... sure?" His answer was lot more like a question.

"Zuko!" Katara hissed. He can't be coming too.

Zuko just shrugged.

Azula reached up from behind and put her arms around Zuko's neck, "I want to go too." She said in a sweet voice.

Ty Lee wanted to be a part of the fun as well. "Me too! Mai?" She turned to her and just nodded back. Mai was going as well.

Suki insisted on Sokka to come, and he couldn't resist her. Jet and Haru had joined as well. Ozai hesitated; he's got a lot to do.

"Katara?" Sokka asked, she was the only one left who's unsure.

"I… I don't know…" she hugged herself and shrugged.

"Think about it. You have all night." Iroh told her. She just nodded.

A condominium comes into view. On the third floor. Room 313. 10:04 pm.

Katara was at home that night. She was in a loose white t-shirt, no under garments. Wearing dark blue shorts. She sleeps on those, but she wasn't near sleepy yet hat moment.

She let out a sigh as she finished making her coffee. She went to her room, and turned the pc on. As she waited for her computer to start, she looked over them room if there was anything she could bring for tomorrow, for the trip. Iroh decided to do it tomorrow and stay there for at least three nights just before the celebration party.

The young casts already asked their managers for a short break. They pleaded and made lots of promises just to get this plan into action. Katara asked her manager as well, but was still unsure is she wanted to come. There was something stopping her, but she didn't know what.

As soon as the computer worked, she quickly went on line, and to her surprise found Toph logged on too.

Toph_: Hey, Katz.._

_Katara: Hey Toph..._

_Toph: I've been w8ting for u!_

_Katara: really?_

_Toph: uh huh. U really can't come? _

_Katara: I can, toph, but I'm not…sure_

_Toph: that's it? nOt sure!_

_Katara: yeah… maybe I'm having mood swings… I dunno_

_Toph: come on! what are you pregnant? LOL_

_Katara: ... -_-_

Katara sighed, there was no point in not coming.

_Katara: okay Toph_

_Toph: really? = )_

_Katara: LoLz, yeah okay… I guess it'd be boring if I'm here all alone_

_Toph: now that's what I'm talking 'bout!_

_Katara: : )_

_Toph: sparky and haru will be bringing their car tomorrow_

_Katara: oh?_

_Toph: yeah… oh, I forgot_

_Katara: hmm? yeah?_

_Toph: I need to go sugar queen_

_Katara: -_- sugar queen? _

_Toph: I need to talk to my manager we still have arrangements to do_

_Katara: okay, sure… goodluck with that_

_Toph: bye katz_

_Toph: oh, try listening to music, that helps with mood swings… bye!_

Toph has logged out. There were still others on line, but not from the gang. She took a sip of coffee and thenlogged out as well. She had nothing to do. Her luggage was already packed up just incase she decided to come tomorrow.

Music. She recalled Toph mention. She stood up from her desk, her computer still on. She looked for her iPod. She found the blue thingy inside her drawer and went back to her pc. She surfed through the net with nothing really much in mind. She listened to a song, romance of course, well, romantic songs filled her iPod anyway. But she skipped the song, pressed for the next song. But at that moment, she had an interest in watching a video in youtube. Without pausing her iPod, she dropped her earphones and put on the speakers from the pc. After watching the video, she went back to her music.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you..._

She instantly remembered Zuko. Zuko saved her. He used his own body to block the lightning blast from Azula. Of course, it was just a scene. The lightning was just a special effect.

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do…_

After she chained Azula, she went back to Zuko, crippling from the pain. Of course, it was just acting. Then his clothes torn, his bare chest tormented with his new scar. Of course, they were just make-up.

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better…_

Her eyes all puffy and crying, she tried to heal Zuko's wound. She stretched out her hands and reached for his chest. Light comes out, healing the prince of the fire nation from the injury he had taken for her.

_So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance…_

Then he opens his eyes, his wound gone, and the scar on his chest, gone… He felt light. He stands up, thankful for the weeping water bender, and puts her in his arm.

Obviously, it was just a scene. But it was a wonderful scene. From enemies to comrades, then friends.

Katara turned her iPod off. She was thinking about Zuko. She glanced back to her pc, realizing she left it on and the search engine was definitely working. He was not logged on when she signed in. Is he logged on now? She checked. Nope, no Zuko. A bit dismayed. She figured, she'd check with the search engine.

Zuko. She typed.

Pictures and Fan pages were in the options list.

She checked the pictures. Zuko was definitely cute. She scrolled down and she came across a picture of Zuko and herself. But the name of the file was read 'zutara'.

Her mind worked for a while, embracing the word inside. Zu is Zuko… Tara must have come from… Katara?

'Zutara?' her mind squealed. (is that even possible?)

She went back to the search page. Typed in the word… Zutara.

There were pictures and websites. She chose a website about them. Pictures of Zuko and Katara filled the whole window... pictures of them together from the show, pictures of them from photographers, and drawing made by fans. First she felt really…unusual…seeing them together like that... talking, hugging, kissing... she couldn't handle it anymore... the coffee was left cold. Then she saw pictures of zuko, shirtless zuko, from the scenes, and some drawn by the fans... the handsome zuko filled her head.

She felt a chill on her back, and her cheek was pink. Zuko…

She came to her senses, her heartbeat still fast. She closed the window and turned it off.

She was red. She felt hot. The air condition must not be working properly, she blamed the innocent thing.

'I can't come.' She plummet herself on the bed. 'I can't come when I'm like this.' She twisted and turned, she wasn't sleepy, though she wanted to. She sees her mobile phone on her drawer.

'I can't come.' As if her mind was working automatically.

She took her phone. Her eyes narrowed, trying to get herself to sleep. She looked for Suki's number.

Ring…ring… 'won't she answer?'... ring…

As soon as the ringing stopped, Katara knew it was answered, but before the receiver of the caller could finally speak, she spoke first, trying to avoid questions.

"Hey. Are you still up? Look, I'm sorry. I told Toph I'll be coming but I don't feel well. I've got a terrible headache. Please tell them that. Thanks, Suki." She lied.

"Wha-?"

She hung up. She heard a young man's voice from the other side of the line.

'Maybe it was Sokka. Are they together this time of night?' she gazed at her wall clock. 10:19… 'couldn't be…' but she didn't wonder anymore, she rested her eyes to get to sleep.

She was awake from the knock on her door.

She groaned. The knocks on the door were hard and loud. She looked at her clock, 10:31. Who would be that impatient and come so late at night?

She forced herself up, didn't bother on turning the lights on, she wouldn't let the person inside, once he or she is through with his or her business, he or she is ought to go.

She opened the door half asleep. She was batting her eyes and even yawned in front of her guest. Before she could open her eyes and see who was there, she felt hand around her neck. They were warm and muscular. It must've been a guy. All the worse, it could be a guy, what's he up to?

Reflexively, she quickly turned away and backed off from the person and was about to scream for help.

"Aaaah-" Her eyes were closed.

"Katara!" the young man interrupted.

That voice. She was familiar with that voice. She opened her eyes, as she looked at him, her eyes grew wider.

"Zuko!"

Zuko looked at her, one eye brow raised.

"What are you going to do to me? Are you…" she recalled the erotic drawings of zutara. "…going to do something to me?" She asked nervously, scared. He did jump into her first.

"What?" His eyes narrowed. He was just going to check if she was sick or not.

She blushed and looked away, "Nothing. W- What are you doing here?" He was the least person she was expecting to see.

"First of all, I'm not Suki." Zuko crossed his arms. "Second, if you don't want to come, you tell them. And Lastly, I want you to tell me why."

Katara came to her senses, "What? You mean... I called you?"

"Obviously." Zuko rolled his eyes.

Katara put a hand on her forehead. "But I called Suki." she kept insisting.

Zuko narrowed his eyes once again, "I don't know how but you called me and thought that I was Suki."

"Yeah...I guess so.." Katara's voice was shaking.

"What is wrong with you?" Zuko hissed and raised his hand.

At a moment, Katara thought Zuko would've hit her, but instead put his hand over her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Katara backed away, trembling. He did it again.

"I'm trying to check if you're sick. You don't have to jump away?" Zuko said.

Katara looked away, "You don't have to do that, I'm not sick!"

"Then why are you acting like that?" Zuko asked.

Katara stared into his golden eyes, unable to answer him, even she can't explain why, but being with him right now made her feel really uncomfortable. She realized she can't continue their conversation like that on her doorway. As she gulped away her hesitations, she managed to speak the words, "Do you want to come inside?"

"No." Zuko was straight.

Katara was surprised.

'Why?' her eyes asked him.

Zuko looked away, "It won't do any good if people see us at this time of night. "

Katara blushed, wondered if he was really concerned or he was just thinking about his status. "Oh, I guess you're right."

"And," he continued, "I can't come inside with you looking like that."

Like what? She took a look on to her way of clothing. One loose shirt and shorts… and just realized that she could see the outline of her body through the fabric of her shirt.

Katara turned red, and covered her chest with her arms.

Zuko looked away, his cheeks turning pink.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zuko asked softly.

"Yes, yeah." Katara smiled as she hid half of her body with the door.

"That's good then." Zuko turned and walked away, "I'm going now. Have a good night."

Katara felt she had to do something, she had to say something... but she wasn't sure.

"Wait! Zuko!" She called. He stopped and turned to her.

"Don't tell them about this." Katara said, almost choking the words out.

"What?"

She tried to hide her smile, "I decided to go."

Zuko smirked, his eyes slightly narrowed, "Okay. You want me to pick you up?"

Katara smiled, hiding her blushing red cheeks, "I'd want that. Thanks."

He nodded and left silently. He stopped, waiting for the elevator. Then he glanceed back at her. She was still in her doorway, watching him. Then she waved goodbye and Zuko smiled at her again. The elevator came and he went inside. Just as the doors were closing, he waved back at her.

Katara sighed as the doors closed. Then she closed her door. She leaned on it asked Zuko in her mind, "Why do I keep bumping into you today?"

To be continued

**thank you so much for reading. thank you for any reviews, either comments, praises, or critisicms. I've published this story before, only it's called, "True to Life"... but I've made a lot of editing and revisions but the plot is still there, only some parts here are a bit different, it won't change the plot. So thank you once again! comment here and zuko will definitely bump into you too as well! :3**


	2. Going Crazy

**Chapter 2 – Going Crazy**

7:15 am

Katara woke up from a text message from Zuko.

"I'm on my way. Be there in 20 minutes." The text contained.

A blush crept on her cheeks. She bit her lower lip, thinking, 'Zuko's picking me up.'

She put her cell phone down and took a bath. When he was done, she hurried to make breakfast. After seventeen minutes, Zuko sent another message. This time he just parked his car and was on his way up.

Katara quickly finished washing the dishes. She was applying powder on her face when there was a knock on the door.

Zuko.

Katara opened the door. A tall handsome guy stood on the other side of the door. He was wearing a black fitted shirt with sleeves that extends to his elbows.

"Morning." His lips slightly curved.

"Hi." Katara smiled as she motioned her hand for him to enter.

Zuko went inside and closed the door behind him. He gave her a look.

Katara was wearing a sort of v-cut clothing, in violet stripes. (Okay, but it's like a loose dress in which one side shows the shoulder. Get it? I don't know how you call it, sorry.) She had black shorts. Her chocolate locks were down. And the powder on her face was not balanced, she wasn't finished anyway.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes." Katara said running back to her room. "Please sit down."

Zuko nodded eyes on her.

Katara's apartment. There were flowers and the atmosphere felt warm. It can make someone feel like they're home. His apartment was also like this, only bigger, wider, has much more space… but didn't feel much like a place for a…family.

He slowly sat down. He leaned back, getting comfortable. He extended his arms feeling the texture of the sofa. The texture was smooth. It was like a loveseat.

Katara sits here. The thought raced his mind. He suddenly sees her sitting on the other side of the sofa.

He can imagine her, late at night, watching late night dramas. She would be crying, and tissues would be all over the place.

He let out a small chuckle. What a crazy thought. Then he saw her standing under the doorframe.

"I'm ready." She smiled at him. She was carrying her luggage, it looked heavy.

He stood up, approached her slowly, "Let me get that for you."

Katara nodded and put her luggage down beside her. Zuko stopped in front of her and slowly bent down to get the luggage. He was just inches from her that she could smell him. Katara closed her eyes, she smelled him. He smelled nice. He smelled like…

"Katara?"

She opened her eyes, her face pink. He was raising an eyebrow. Suddenly she realized that she had her eyes closed as she smelled him, and that he saw that.

"Uh, let's go!" She grinned, nervously.

"Okay." Zuko turned away from her.

She looked for her keys. As soon as she found it, they went outside and headed for the elevator.

The elevator came; a woman in her mid 40's went inside. As the doors were about to close, she heard someone yell to hold the door. She held out a hand to stop the doors from closing. Then she saw Katara.

"Thanks." Katara smiled.

"Oh, Katara." The woman smiled back. Then she noticed Zuko behind her. "And Zuko is here."

Zuko looked at her, he didn't know her. The doors closed behind him.

"Oh, Zuko, she's my neighbor, Debora." Katara introduced.

"Oh, hi." Zuko smiled, he hugged Katara's bag tighter to use another hand to shake with her. She took his hand and shook them with both her hands.

"My, you two are doing great. I watch your show." She said. The series is still being aired, that's why she used the word 'doing'.

Katara and Zuko said 'thanks' together. They shot each other a look. Then the woman noticed the luggage.

"Are you moving out, Katara?"

"I'm sorry?" She turned away from Zuko.

"Are you moving into his place?" Debora was intrigued.

A large bag. Katara being with Zuko. That gave her the idea that she's moving with him?

Katara nervously laughed, "No! No, we're going on a trip. Zuko came to pick me up."

"Oh."

The doors opened, they reached the ground floor. Refuge at last.

"Okay, we're going now." Katara walked passed the woman, "Bye."

Zuko just gave a small nod and went after Katara.

Zuko's car is a black Cadillac Escalade. Zuko put her luggage on the back of the car as Katara slid inside the passenger's seat. Then went inside and drove off.

* * *

Zuko parked the car in front of a coffee shop. The car was parked between a green van and a red pick-up truck.

Katara went outside when she saw Suki and Toph. They were having cappuccinos. Toph's hair was the same as before, but only, she wears earphones that aren't connected to anything, she just wears them for fun. She was in jeans, and black rubber shoes; and in a white top with a peace sign in the middle. Suki wore a backless light green top, and beige shorts.

"Suki. Toph!" Katara ran to hug the two. Zuko approached them.

"Sugar queen! Oh hey, Zuko's with you!" She noticed him first.

"You picked her up?" Suki asked, surprised.

"Yup." He took a free seat and sat down.

Suki and Toph looked at each other. Then smirked, "Why?" They both asked.

Katara took a seat beside Suki, "Nothing. You rode a cab?" She asked Suki.

Suki nodded, "Sokka stopped by my place and we went here by cab."

"Where's Sokka?" Zuko asked.

Toph answered, "He's inside, with Aang, stirring their fans. Aang got here first. He was too excited."

"Who else is here?" Katara looked around.

"That was Haru's van, right?" Zuko leaned back.

"Yeah. He even picked Ty Lee and Azula up." Toph told them. Then she gave an evil grin to Zuko, "If I recall, Azula asked you a ride yesterday."

Katara shot a look at Zuko. She did? But why didn't he?

Zuko shrugged it off, "Azula's place is miles from mine. So Haru suggested to pick her up. But I did promise her that she'll ride with me to the villa."

"Oh." Katara, Suki, and Toph nodded.

"Zuzu!"

They all turned to the source of the voice. Azula stood there on the doorway with one hand on her hip. Behind her was Ty Lee, eating donuts. Haru was there, busy with his phone, the touch-screen type. The he looked at them. Aang and Sokka came out when Azula called out Zuko's name.

"Katara!" There was a spark in the gray eyes of the young boy.

Azula was in high heels. She was in a dark blue turtle neck, with small strips around her waist; and black pants. Her hair was ponytailed, was seemed a bit longer than before.

Ty Lee wore a pink stripe dress. Her hair split into two and each braided. Somehow, Zuko felt that Haru braided it for her.

Azula walked towards him, she bent down towards him and hugged him from behind.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." Zuko gave a faint smile. It was a fake smile, Toph could tell.

"Katara!" Aang walked towards her.

"Can I have your autograph?" A girl blocked his way.

"Uh, sure." Aang was proud and signed a magazine in which he was in the cover.

"Me too!" Another fan girl held a pen and a paper up. And took a picture of him.

Aang grinned, too proud.

"Thanks!" They left.

"What took you so long, Zuko?" Azula asked him, not minding the gang.

"It's them!" a girl across the road screamed.

"Yes. It really is!" another girl agreed. Both girls turned to them after the mention of Zuko's name.

Aang, feeling confident with his fans, moved forward and opened his arms, sort of a warm welcome for them. The two girls passed the 14 year old kid and ran straight to Zuko.

"Zuko please, let me have your autograph!" fangirl#1 took a pen and a paper out.

Zuko smiled and asked her if she wanted to put any messages on it.

Ty Lee, Suki, and Sokka giggled. Toph almost fell from her seat, laughing. Aang was actually ignored!

Fangirl#2 took her camera out, "Let me take a picture of you and Katara!"

Zuko stopped writing; Katara blushed, remembering the website she had seen last night. "What?"

Fangirl#1 pulled Katara and let her stand beside Zuko. Fangirl#2, who held the camera, asked them to get a little closer. Katara's eyes were wide open, and Zuko remained on his place,they didn't move closer, but he prompted to put a hand on Katara's shoulder. Katara's cheeks were red. Zuko gave a shy smile. The fan girls screamed and took their picture. Toph and Suki eyed each other. Then the fan girls left and crossed the road again. Then both screamed from afar, "We love Zuta-"

A car screeched, overpowering the fan girls' shouts and screams.

"Wha-?" Zuko tilted his head.

Katara remained silent. She knows nothing. Well, at least that's what she wants them to think.

A Chevrolet camaro stopped in front of them, Mai came out with a certain look that meant 'I woke up on the wrong side of the bed so don't bother me'... or something like that. Her driver took her baggages out. Then the car drove off.

"Hey." Mai said, with her usual impassive voice.

They all looked at Mai.

"What happened to you?" Zuko asked.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Aang chuckled, but stopped when he saw everyone looked at him.

"Sorry." Aang sagged his shoulders dejectedly.

Mai crossed her arms, looked away and sighed, "It doesn't really matter."

"Lighten up, girl friend!" Ty Lee stood up, "we're having out vacation and we should all have fun!"

Mai sighed, "I guess you're right." She said stoically.

"While Jet's still not here, I want to talk about whose car we're riding." Sokka said. There was something he mentioned that made Mai cringed, but no one noticed.

"I brought my car." Zuko used his thumb to point his Cadillac.

The girls showed interest.

"And mine's the one next to it." Haru said happily.

Jaws dropped, eyes wide open, except for Zuko and Mai, all said in unison, "a pick-up truck?"

"No!" He said quickly. "The green van!" Haru's hands swung twice for exaggeration.

"Oh." Their voices chorused.

"Do you think anyone else is taking their car with them? Iroh or Jet perhaps?" Sokka asked.

Most of them shrugged. But Haru answered him, "Jet doesn't have a car."

"What about Iroh?" Sokka directed the question to Zuko.

"I guess. But he didn't tell me anything." Zuko answered him.

"Je's o-wer er." Ty Lee's mouth was half full; crumbs of donut fell from her mouth.

Toph and Suki giggled at the sight of her.

Aang and the others gazed to where Ty Lee had pointed, a cab was slowing down and Jet came out.

While they continued talking about who is going to sit where, Iroh arrived with his fine looking pick-up truck car. After that they finally decided to split into three. Azula was promised to ride in Zuko's car, and since she's good friends with Mai and Ty Lee, the three girls get to ride in Zuko's car. Toph, Katara and Suki wanted to sit together but Suki also wanted to be with Sokka. So Suki decided that she, Sokka and Jet ride Haru's van. And Iroh gets Katara, Toph, and Aang.

They all took their things and put them in the backs of the cars. Of course, Katara's was already inside Zuko's, but he didn't let her move them. Mai's huge baggage wouldn't fit inside Zuko's car so she placed it on the pick-up. Jet was going to help her but she just gave him a grunt and tried lifting her bags herself. Zuko saw her and went to help. As soon as the bag was placed, Mai left without a word. Then she went inside Zuko's car.

In Iroh's car, Toph sat on the passenger's seat, her feet on the dash board. Aang and Katara left in the back. Iroh's car led the way.

Zuko drove behind them. Azula was beside him, leaving Mai and Ty Lee in the back.

Haru's car was last. Jet was beside him. Suki even blushed when she and Sokka ended up behind them. Jet didn't have to ask Suki where she wanted to sit, it was already obvious. He wasn't in the mood anyway.

* * *

It was a sunny day, a perfect day for a swim. After a few miles they finally reached Iroh's rest house. It was on top of a small hill and some bunches of trees surrounding it. Just like how he described it. The villa had a nice white gate. The house was beige or yellowish in color. It had two floors, but the second floor didn't occupy the whole first floor. There's some part of the base seemed to have been connected already to a roof. There were small trees in the corner. The patio was nice, there's a bench and a table.

"We are here!" Toph was the first to come out of Iroh's car.

Sokka came out and offered his hand to Suki.

Suki blushed as she took his hand.

"That fresh air!" Aang stretched, it had been miles.

Ty Lee opened the window and ducked out. "We're finally here!"

Mai just looked around, but was still unhappy. Azula saw her; she placed her head on Mai's shoulder and said softly, "You know, Mai, if there is something wrong, you can tell me." Azula said, but in a weird voice like she's up to no good.

Mai sighed but she didn't respond. Then Ty Lee gave her a hug, "Come one, let's go outside and breathe some fresh air."

Mai gave a small smile to her, then to Azula. She then noticed Zuko and Iroh, with their eyes wide open, looking at them from the rear view mirror.

She blushed, "What are you looking at?"

She looked away and crossed her arms. Iroh chuckled; Zuko shrugged then went out of the car. Then they all got out.

Iroh said, "Welcome to my rest house, come on, I'll show you around." Iroh walked up first. Getting his keys.

"No maids?" Mai asked. She was the I-need-a-maid-to-do-things type.

"There is one inside." Iroh smiled.

Jet went to the back, "Haru, let's get these bags."

Haru nodded and helped Jet put the bags out.

"Iroh, we'll get the bags out first. You can tour the girls instead." Sokka referred 'we' to them, the boys.

Iroh nodded with a smile, and then led the girls inside.

Zuko opened the back of his car and slowly slid the bags out. Jet was on the pick up and handed the bags down to Haru. On the other hand, Sokka and Aang took the bags inside.

"Is something wrong?" Haru broke the silence.

Zuko looked at Haru, thought he referred to him. "What?"

"I meant Jet." Haru smiled. Jet made a pause then continued handing the bags.

"What do you mean?" Jet asked, he didn't look at him.

Haru smirked, "You've been quiet the whole trip." Zuko continued taking the bags out quietly.

"I'm just having a bad day." He explained handing Mai's heavy luggage to Haru.

"It's Mai, right?" Haru asked. Zuko stared at them. Jet paused, he didn't answer.

"Mai?" Aang dropped the bag he took beside Zuko and dropped it on Sokka's foot.

"OW!" Sokka was hoping with one foot.

Zuko raised a brow, he observed Haru, 'when did he become so smart?' the thought raced through his mind.

Haru shrugged, "I don't know, I just noticed that you two are awfully in a bad mood today. You never even talked to each other."

"That doesn't mean it has something to do with her." Jet said, pushing a bag on Haru's face.

Haru chuckled, pushing the bag away, "But you made a reaction, man. I caught you already. Don't deny it."

Aang came closer, his hands on his back, "What are you guys talking about?"

"It's nothing!" Jet went down, the pick up already empty.

Jet walked away heading inside, but Zuko stood there, an arm stretching out to stop him.

"What do you want?" Jet asked stoically.

"I spent a lot of time with Mai." he meant he spent a lot of time with this actress and has gotten to know her personally, "And if Haru is right about what he said, you wouldn't do anything?"

Jet grunted, "What do you know?" he walked pass him.

"Jet..." Sokka said worriedly.

Then Jet stopped before opening the door, "Do you like her?"

Aang and Sokka looked at each other, didn't know who was being asked.

"No." Zuko gulped, thinking if he was the one Jet asked.

And without anything else, Jet went inside.

Zuko turned to Haru, who just shrugged back at him.

* * *

The girls were in their swim suits, trying to impress the guys.

Toph was in a one piece light green swim wear. Suki had an orange one piece but backless. Mai wore a small black shirt and camo shorts. Ty Lee wore a black two piece with pinks straps. Azula and Katara were both in 'monokonis', although Azula's maroon swim suit seemed more elegant and daring than Katara's white.

Iroh was there playing chess with Haru. Mai and Azula didn't swim. Toph and Ty Lee were already swimming. Katara was on one edge, playing with the water with her foot. Aang was still changing inside. Sokka approached Suki and they talked under the shade. Zuko was on the other side under the shade of the trees. He observed each character, he noticed Jet wasn't there, Aang just got outside; but still, Jet's no where in sight.

Though he noticed that, he noticed something else, he couldn't put it into words, but there was something there. He tried thinking, and then Aang stood beside him.

"Zuko."

"Yeah?" Zuko turned to him.

"I need your help." Aang answered. His face seemed worried. Either it seemed there was a problem, or he's having trouble asking him.

Zuko leaned back, surprised, but then asked, "sure..what's.." he didn't finished his sentence by purpose.

Aang sat beside him, hugging his knees. "Well, I don't know if you noticed but we seem very distant."

Zuko stole a look at them, and then went back to Aang. "What do you want to do?" Zuko asked him.

"I want you to help me."

"Help you what?" He raised a brow. The kid's asking for a favor.

"I want you to push everybody in the pool."

Zuko furrowed his brows, "Why on earth would I do that?."

"I just want you to."

Zuko sighed. "It's not really me to…"

"Please, Zuko!" Aang begged. His eyes were getting larger by the second.

"What for?" Zuko said, almost annoyed.

"I want Mai and Jet to calm down. Ty Lee, Suki and Toph have been jumping in and out of the pool. Katara had been awful quiet. And... and..."

Zuko observed him; he knew Aang just wanted Katara to smile. But still, helping the little guy out, with the idea he had in mind, might just ruin his ego. So, he leaned back and said, "What's in it for me?"

'Okay. I can do this. I don't want to share the bed with anybody.'

The day they planned the trip, back in set, Iroh did say that he only have two extra rooms, each with two beds; meaning to say that they have to share.

Zuko sat beside Katara, their feet playing with the water. He stretched his hand downwards and took a handful of water.

"Haru!" He called, "Let me show you something."

Haru told Iroh to pause their game and went to Zuko.

"Yup?"

Zuko splashed the water onto his face and then grabbed his arm and pushed him into the pool. Toph and Ty Lee laughed. Katara was surprised. Zuko stood and ran towards Suki and pushed her into the water.

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed. Out of nowhere, Aang jumped towards Sokka making both of them fall into the water.

Katara and Iroh watched Zuko as he made another lap around the pool. He took Mai's hands and led her beside the pool.

"Don't you dare!" Mai struggled, she wasn't angry, but she didn't want to be thrown.

Zuko just shrugged and pushed her into the pool.

"Zuko!" Mai grunted, when she her head got out of the water.

Zuko laughed. Then Azula took his arm and jumped carrying him with her.

"Ah!" Zuko swayed his arms on the water.

He heard Azula laughing, actually, all of them were. Haru, Toph, Suki, Sokka, Mai, Iroh, Aang...except...

Zuko swam towards Katara. She was actually new to this Zuko's going crazy thing.

"You're crazy, Zuko." Katara smiled as he approached her.

"Help me up, Katara." he stretched out his hand, ignoring Katara's comment.

She raised a brow, distrusting him at first. But she reached for his hand, and at the right moment, Zuko pulled her into the water. And everyone laughed.

Aang saw Jet inside the living room in the shadows... who was he watching? Them? Or the laughing Mai?

"Jet!" Aang called. They all turned to see him.

Jet wanted to turn away but he knew they did nothing wrong. So, he walked, stepped onto the garden and paused... Mai was looking away. There was this uneasy feeling towards them. They all felt that. After that long silence, Iroh pushed him into the pool! They all laughed, but Jet refused to smile.

Ty Lee splashed him with water, Jet decided to played along, putting all that uneasiness away. Toph joined in and splashed the water to Azula. Aang laughed without knowing that Sokka was under the water ready to take his trunks off. All of them seemed to be having fun.

To be continued


	3. Regret

**Chapter 3 – Regret**

**-First night- **

"I'm sleepy." Suki yawned.

It was nine thirty that evening. Jet, Sokka, Haru, Ty Lee and Toph played poker in the living room. The players circled on the ground, Katara and Suki sat on the sofa; and Aang sat on a bean bag in front of Katara. Azula lounged down on a divan (a backless sofa) that was against the wall. Mai, almost sleeping, was sitting on the ground her arms supporting head on another bean bag.

Zuko entered the room.

"Where's Iroh?" Aang asked.

"Asleep." Zuko said as he sat on the sofa between Katara and Suki. He rested his hands behind his head on the back of the sofa. Like he did back in Katara's apartment.

"I'm bushed!" Mai sat up, frustrated at nothing. "I want to go to bed."

Ty Lee turned to her and held her arm, "Wait. Let's go there together later. I'm almost winning!" then she turned back to her cards.

Mai huffed. Then she looked at Azula who stared blankly to... someone.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked.

Azula looked up to the ceiling, she closed her eyes with her hand, "I don't know, I guess." she mumbled.

They looked at her; Mai lifted her head from the bean bag. "Don't tell me you're in love?" she rolled her eyes.

Azula perked up, "No! I mean..." Azula saw them giving her a weird look. "I have never been in love with someone!" Azula blushed.

Suki and Toph laughed.

"Yeah. I believe you. Like I never kissed a guy." Suki said, winking at Sokka. They had kissing scenes back in the series.

"I never even kissed a beautiful girl." Sokka said softly at the blushing Suki. It turned into a game.

"I never slept with anyone." Jet said, joining the fun with a serious look on his face; he looked up the ceiling, he was getting dizzy. They all shot a look at him. They knew it was the opposite. Sokka was the first to comment, "WHAT?" okay, not really a comment but a reaction.

Jet laughed, "I was kidding!" laughed again and said the same thing.

"I never made the biggest mistake in my life!" Mai said bitterly and loud, almost like a shout.

They all paused for a while, not knowing what to say. What she said made a trigger. There was something suspicious with what Jet said, and with Mai said back. Azula thought.

Then Toph said, "I never want to kiss anybody." The young girl smiled.

Ty Lee, Suki, Katara, and Azula giggled.

"Honest!" Toph sat up, dropping her cards, "Katara has kissed Aang." (Aang blushed) "Zuko had Mai. And Suki kissed Sokka."

"Even I didn't have anyone." Ty Lee made a puppy face.

Toph put two fingers on her own lips, "I wanted to know how it felt. When Suki kisses Sokka, she looked so sweet. And the clumsy Sokka looked so mature." she referred to the scenes from the show. Sokka blushed.

Suki smiled, leaned back and turned to Zuko. "When Zuko kissed Mai, he looked like he was always taking the lead." she chuckled. Zuko flinched.

Sokka eyed her, "So does that mean you want to taste him?"

Suki and Zuko laughed. Suki answered him, "I didn't mean that, Sokka!" She said as she cupped his cheek. Then she grinned, "But if they gave us a show together, I'd have no choice."

"Don't worry Sokka; a 'Suki and Zuko' don't attract the fans." Azula assured.

"She's right." Suki bent down to hug Sokka on the neck. He narrowed his eyes and gave her a warm smile. It felt sweet. Aren't they rather intimate today?

"A 'Zutara' might." Toph mumbled.

Katara jumped up, "What?" a smile crossed Toph's face.

"What was that?" Aang didn't hear.

"Can you repeat that?" asked Haru.

Toph read Katara's eyes..._NO_ it said to her.

Mai stood up and yawned, "I don't know about you but I'm hitting the hay. G'night." She left, and silence had befallen on them.

"So... are we continuing the game?" Sokka asked, he meant poker.

Jet slid the cards down from his hand. "I'm going to bed." he left without a saying anything else. And then Ty Lee went up next.

Sokka looked at his playmates go and decided to quit as well. He dropped his cards and looked at Suki. He smiled at her, stood up, and led her to the patio.

They all watched them as they went outside.

"There they go." Zuko spoke, leaning forward with his hands tied together covering his mouth. He turned to Katara, "do you think they'll end up having a true relationship?"

Katara, surprised, nervous..."Uhm, some actors and actresses end up being together even outside he show."

Aang smirked at the thought.

Azula stood and approached Zuko, "I'm sleepy, Zuzu. Let's get some sleep." she took his hand and held with both her hands.

Zuko didn't let go, he smiled instead and said, "I was planning on taking a little swim before I sleep."

Azula whined, then huffed, "okay. goodnight." she gave Zuko a small peck on the cheek. Turned to Katara, who smiled back, then to Toph, who nodded; and then had gone up the stairs.

Toph didn't help Haru as he fixed the cards (done with their game), while Zuko watched him silently. Aang excused himself to take a bath.

"I thought you were going for a swim?" Katara asked. Zuko didn't want to say he lied, but he slowly stood up anyway.

"Wait!" she grabbed his arm.

Zuko sat again, tilted his head, and asked, "Yeah?"

Katara blushed. She couldn't believe she had done that. She bowed her head down, speechless.

Zuko had put his hand softly on her chin and let him see her face; "Do you want to swim as well?" he asked her, then removed his hands.

Katara saw Toph and Haru, who were staring at them... _that was embarrassing! _Katara thought.

* * *

Azula saw Ty Lee on one knee and leaning against the wall. Before she could ask, Ty shushed her and pointed on the open door, which was the girls' room. There she understood. She also leaned back to listen to the two voices.

"Look at me." it was Jet's. Mai ignored him and kept combing her hair. "Look at me!" he repeated, this time, louder.

Mai threw her brush on the bed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to look at me." Jet said, lowering his voice.

Mai stood, "I'm looking at you!" She walked towards him and pushed him away. "If that's all you want, then get away!"

Jet grabbed her wrists, "Stop it, Mai! We both didn't want what happened last night!" he said to her face.

Azula and Ty Le gasped.

"It was an accident! We were drunk!" Jet added. Now Azula's and Ty Lee's eyes got even wider.

Mai removed her hands abruptly, "No matter how much I regret it," she said loudly...her head then bent down and she lowered her voice, "it will never go back. It already happened." Jet was speechless.

"I can't believe I lost it to you." Mai broke into tears. Jet was shaking inside; it was the first time he had seen Mai cry. Even if she was known as a walking ball of depression, this is the first someone saw her cried, and of all people... it's Jet.

"I... I'm sorry." he said, he faced the floor. Then he slowly put his hand on her shoulder, but she yanked his hand away.

"Don't touch me. Never touch me in any way, ever again." she tried to hold her tears back.

Jet lowered his pride. He couldn't stand seeing her like this; it was too much for him.

"Okay." he mumbled, sad, and broken. "I will never," deep breathes, "ever tell anyone." Jet said and left.

He closed the door behind him and sighed heavily. To his surprise, Azula and Ty Lee were there. _Passing by? No. They're on their knees. Were they eavesdropping...?_ Jet didn't know what to do. The two gave him a worried smile, Jet inhaled, anger building up inside, not towards them, nor Mai, but to himself. He huffed, and instead of asking, he turned his back at them and went to the other room.

* * *

They went outside the garden to the pool. She sat on the beach chair, silent. Zuko stood beside her. He took his shoes off, and started undoing his pants.

Katara quickly covered her eyes with her hands, "What are you doing?" she asked, nervous.

"Swimming. He said, not looking at her, he even took his shirt off. He only had his boxers. : 3

"Oh." Katara removed her hands. "But it might be cold."

Zuko jumped head first. Then he stood up, the water reaching his chest.

"It's freezing!" he shivered.

Katara chuckled. She took her sandals off and sat on the side of the pool, her feet playing with the water.

Zuko swam towards her, beside her actually; and he placed his arms on the pavement to support his chin.

"Zutara." he said out of nowhere. Katara's eyes stared into his.

"I heard Toph. And if I'm not mistaken, maybe that was what I heard from those fan girls."

She looked onto the water; the moon light reflected on the water was seen through her eyes.

"I think it's like a fan club about you and me." she sighed. "What does that make you feel?" she looked at him.

Zuko shrugged but his arms were still in place, "I think it's just a club who think 'Zuko' and 'Katara' look..." he thought of a good word, "…better." he said softly.

"I felt uneasy just being with you because of that." Katara sighed, "I'm sorry."

Zuko exhaled, "There's nothing to apologize, Katara." he mentioned her name like 'K'tara'. She blushed, her blue eyes met his... for a moment she got lost in his gaze... until he added, "You're just over reacting, that's all."

Katara's eyes widened, her brows furrowed, "I'm over reacting?" She kicked the water, splashing it to his face.

Zuko laughed. Then he moved in front of Katara. The angry girl blushed as he moved her legs apart. He wrapped his arms on Katara's waist and whispered, "I'm sorry." Her face turned red. Suddenly, everything had become black... it was just the two of them, she has forgotten all about Toph and Haru if they were still there. She didn't moved away, she didn't want to ruin this...sweet moment. She felt Zuko's warm body as he embraced her tighter, his head reaching her stomach. She kept asking herself, _Why is he doing this? Why am I not backing away?_

She felt a force from his hands, pulling her into the water. Splash.

_WHY DID HE PULL ME INTO THE WATER!_

He was right, it was freezing. She heard him laughing. The coldness was a complete shock and she couldn't handle it. (not even if they had a shoot in the snowy South and North poles).

Zuko stopped laughing when Katara embraced him, ever so tightly. He felt her body pressed against him. He couldn't think of any reason why she'd hug him like that.

* * *

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked Toph as he came in the room. He was dripping wet when he approached Toph and Haru, who were watching Zuko and Katara the entire time!

"Whoa." Aang dropped his towel; he felt his heart skipped a beat when he saw them. Katara hugging Zuko tightly, her eyes closed; while his hands were floating with the water.

Toph turned to Aang; she saw his eyes, hurt, and heart broken, almost in the verge of tears. He couldn't handle it anymore. He ran outside, not to the garden, but to the patio.

Toph couldn't follow him; she paused at the mere thought, "Does Aang like Katara?"

"Aang!" Toph called, but he didn't respond, he didn't hear, neither did Katara and Zuko.

"She really had to ruin the moment." Sokka said with a hand on his chin, referring to phone call from Jennie Kwan, Suki's manager.

"I'm sorry, Sokka. I forgot to turn it off." Suki kept giggling.

Sokka smiled to her, and she closed her eyes. His face was almost near her when... BAM! Aang slammed the door open. He walked straight to Iroh's pick-up truck then climbed on the back.

"Aang!" Sokka called, but he ignored him. Suki and Sokka went to him; his head was on his knees, and his arms covering his tears.

"Katara." Zuko blushed. He didn't move away from her, but he knew Toph and Haru were staring.

"It's cold!" she told him, she looked him into the eyes, "It's cold!" Zuko can hear her teeth rattling.

He put one arm around her, and he used the other one to swim across the pool, towards the steps. Katara blushed as she sat down on one of the steps.

"Now that was awkward." Zuko told her and snickered. They went out of the water, shivering without any towels. Zuko threw his shirt on Katara's head.

Katara gave him a questioned look, but he only replied with a smile. He took his things, except the shirt, which Katara used to dry herself. Dripping wet, he passed Toph and Haru and went to the bathroom.

Katara smelled his shirt. It was nice. It was just like…

**-Second day-**

Iroh was the first to wake up. He went to the boys and took a peek on how they were doing. Zuko was on one bed, sleeping; Jet and Haru, sharing one bed, were still sleeping. The girls' room: Katara and Toph shared a bed, while Azula, Mai and Ty Lee on another one. He wondered where the others were, he went downstairs to see if the others were awake, but instead he found Aang sleeping on the divan, and Suki on Sokka's lap as they shared the sofa. He decided not to wake them up. So he called the maid to make breakfast.

Suki woke when she heard noises from the kitchen; she lifted her head from Sokka's lap, causing him to wake up. He yawned as Suki excused herself to take a bath. Haru went down and told Sokka that Jet was also up. Zuko heard Jet and woke up. Katara suddenly woke up when Toph turned and accidentally put a hand around her touching her breast, in which, she screamed and woke Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. Aang was the only person sleeping, so Sokka decided to wake him up.

Iroh sat on the middle chair, in the corner of the table. Zuko was on his left; beside him were Azula, Ty Lee, Aang, Katara, Jet, and Haru. Across Zuko was Toph and the others, Mai, Katara, Suki, and Sokka, were seated respectively.

Iroh noticed how awful quiet they all were. Mai sat quietly slowly forcing herself to eat. Azula and Ty Lee kept exchanging glances. Jet ate quietly. Aang just rolled his food on the other side of the plate. Sokka sighed when he saw Aang. Suki would pat Sokka's back when she would see Aang like that. Toph looked at all of them, from one friend to another. Haru ate normally, but was still quiet. And Katara kept blushing when she would catch a certain someone glancing at her direction.

Mai

_I'm not hungry. I'm not in the mood at all. I don't want to be here. After all that's happened, I want to go home. I don't want to see him anymore. My god, I even cried in front of him last night._

Jet

_I saw her cry. I saw her tears. After she said she lost it to me, that I'm her first... it just pains me to hear her regret it. I wish Azula and Ty Lee didn't hear anything._

Ty Lee

_We heard everything! What's going to happen now? What if Mai gets pregnant? My... how could this happen? How could they do this when they're not even in love with each other? Wait... do they?_

Azula

_So that's what happened. Ty Lee, Mai and I went to a bar last night. Did it happen after Ty Lee and I left? This really is getting intriguing..._

Aang

_This isn't going the way I thought it would. Am I too young for her? Does she like him better? I've been with Katara all this time...perhaps she doesn't want to be with..._

Sokka

_...Aang. Poor Aang. Last night we talked but it didn't help that much. I know he likes Katara. Poor guy...maybe... maybe..._

Suki

_Maybe I could help Aang? But, wait... will Katara like that? Does she have feelings for him? Maybe Katara and Zuko really like each other. Aang said he saw them hugged last night._

Katara

_Last night was embarrassing! But even so, I don't feel uneasy towards him anymore. He seems so sweet I get locked onto his gaze and I'm not able to move... Oh my gosh! He's looking at this direction!_

Zuko

_Why do I kept looking at her? Last night, in the pool, she seemed so small, so helpless...yet...cute. I can't believe I said that. But somehow, I can't get her image off my mind._

Toph

_Last night Katara and Zuko seemed rather intimate. And when Aang saw them, he stormed off. I know it's not my business but I have had it! Mai has been so depressed. Jet merely said a word. Katara seems so happy, which makes it weird. Sokka and Suki seemed so down. Azula and Ty Lee seemed to be hiding something. And Aang has been acting like a child! Why is everyone like this? I thought we were on a vacation? I thought we were friends?_

BAM!

Haru

_Toph slammed the table as if something was bothering the hell out her. I don't blame her. This silence is deafening... even for me._

"I have had it! Excuse me, but I'm no longer hungry!" She left the room.

They were all silent, their heads bowed down like they were defeated. Except the old man of course.

Iroh raised an eye brow; "Something is wrong." he looked at the eldest teen. "Zuko!" Zuko was surprised. "Tell me, did I miss a funeral? Or is this a silly game of charades?"

Zuko sighed, "No, sir. There was no funeral. And no sir, this is no charade."

"Aang!"

"S-sir?"

"Mai."

She looked at him.

"Jet."

He moved his head to see him.

"You are acting like children. And the others, you must help your friends. You must guide them. They need your comfort from whatever their problems are. Zuko, you are the eldest among your friends. You must act like a leader." (Zuko nodded) "And Aang, even if you and Toph are the youngest, you must act your age. You are not ordinary people, but you are actors, and your fans look up to you. Don't fail them. Don't fail yourselves." Iroh took a sip from his tea.

* * *

After breakfast…

_"Zuko, you are the eldest among your friends..."_

"Stop it, Sokka." Zuko frowned. Sokka stopped mimicking the old man and sat on the sofa.

"So what are you gonna do?" he asked, bored. Suki went upstairs with Katara to talk to Toph.

"I don't know." Zuko scowled. He sat with Sokka, His hands covering his face. Then he heard foot steps. He looked up.

Aang passed by, going to the garden. (A/N: the garden was around the pool, ok? :) )

"Aang." Zuko called. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Aang just shrugged, not in the mood to talk to him; so he turned his back and went outside.

Sokka knew why, but he remained silent.

"What's wrong with him?" Zuko asked Sokka.

"Mm mmm." Sokka answered, looking away.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Katara asked as she entered the room.

"Everyone's just getting on my nerves. It's just... never mind." Toph muttered on the bed.

"okay..." Katara shrugged at Suki.

Suki decided to change the topic instead.

"Toph, Katara. Do you remember last night when Sokka and I went outside?" Suki asked as she sat with her.

"What about it?" Toph asked, sitting up, interested. Katara sat beside her, intrigued as well.

Suki bit her lower lip, "Sokka asked me if I could be his girlfriend."

Toph and Katara shrieked. "And then?" they asked together.

"Well, I was about to give him a kiss as a yes..." Suki hid her face with a pillow.

"And then?" Katara shook her.

"Well, Jennie, my manager suddenly called and ruined the moment."

Toph and Katara laughed.

"So did you kiss after that?" Katara asked.

Suki looked at her, "No. Aang stormed out of the house. So we tried talking to him."

Katara stopped smiling, "What? Why?"

"I wish I could tell you. But..."

"But what? We're friends, aren't we?"

"I know, Katara. But it's really personal. Why don't you ask him instead?"

Toph and Katara exchanged glances.

"Mai, you've been awful quiet." Ty Lee said as sat down on the dining chair.

Mai was looking outside the window. "I'm just not feeling well."

Azula sighed, "Mai, we heard everything last night."

Mai's eyes were wide open.

"Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"We don't have to keep it from her, Ty Lee. We're her friends. We mustn't keep it from her." Azula said casually.

Mai glared at Azula, "What did you hear?"

"That you slept with Jet the other night." She said nonchalantly.

"Who slept with who?" Sokka scrunched his eyes as he and Zuko entered the kitchen.

"Sokka! Zuko!" Ty Lee mentioned. She stood from her seat.

Mai blushed (but not in a good way). She was embarrassed that the two boys have found out about it.

"Woops." Azula smirked.

Mai's eyes were about to break into tears she glared at Azula, "Alright! You win. When you guys left me at the bar, I was supposed to call my driver. But then Jet came, we had a bit of drinking then it happened!"

"Mai." Ty Lee felt sorry.

Azula started, "Mai, it wouldn't happen if-"

"I know! Just shut up!" she shouted. She fell to her knees.

"Azula!" Zuko roared.

"What?"

"Stop it."

"hmph." Azula left the kitchen. He shouldn't be taking her side.

"Mai." Ty Lee hugged her friend.

"I don't know if it's the right thing, but I think you and Jet should talk and clear this cold shoulder treatment." Zuko said.

"I'm sorry for asking this, but it wouldn't happen if you don't want to do it right?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka!" Zuko frowned.

"What?" He just shrugged back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Sokka's right. Seeing how you treat Jet yesterday, you seem to be putting all the blame on him. Which we don't think answers your problem." Zuko said, then he looked at Ty Lee, she gave him forced smile.

"Just leave me alone." Mai said. She felt like she lost her dignity and all.

* * *

"Hey." Haru saw Aang by the pool. H walked up to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Aang just slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"Is it a girl?" Haru joked.

"Yeah..." he sighed again. Haru blinked twice, he didn't think he'd agree.

"Well, you can always talk to me." Haru sat beside him.

"Uhm..." Aang tied his hands and rolled his thumbs, "...I like this girl. But I think she already likes someone else."

"Is it Katara?" Haru raised an eye brow.

"No!" Aang blushed.

_Bull's eye. _Haru thought.

"Well, you're not that sure yet if she likes someone else. Don't jump into conclusions quickly. If it were me, I tell him how I feel. How about that?"

"Maybe I should!" Aang jerked his head up, "thanks, Haru!" the he ran inside.

* * *

"Katara?" Aang knocked on the door.

A few seconds, Katara peaked outside, "Aang! Good timing. I was about to look for you."

She winked at Suki before going outside.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Katara closed the door behind her.

"Katara..." Aang blushed.

"Yeah?"

Aang bent his head and sighed. He lost his courage.

Katara observed Aang; then decided to start the conversation.

"Aang, Suki told me something happened to you last night."

"Oh. She told you already, huh?"

"Told me what? She said I should ask you."

Aang clenched his fists, closed his eyes and said, "Katara, I love you!"

To be continued


	4. Trips and Kisses

**Chapter 4 – Trips and Kisses**

"Katara, I love you!"

Katara's eyes were wide open, "Aang..." His words were sinking inside. All this, it was just too sudden!

Aang looked at Katara, hoping she could accept his feelings.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" She asked back, perplexed in the situation.

"Aren't you going to say anything? I love you, Katara! From the show, you were my first kiss. My first lady. Now in real life, I want you to be my girlfriend." Aang said hopefully.

"Aang..." Katara looked down, and then to his eyes, "I'm sorry." Guilt ruled all over her.

"What?"

"I like you, Aang. I really do, but that's as far as it will go." She sighed; she didn't want to hurt a friend. "I just don't like someone who's younger than me." Katara said truthfully.

"But Katara! I'm already fourteen. I started the show when I was twelve. I'm not that young anymore!" (A/N: I made it look like they've aged for two years)

"And I'm sixteen! I'm sorry Aang, but I just can't. It's not the same..."

"It's Zuko, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You like him do you?"

"Aang, I-" It couldn't be true, but she couldn't answer him straight. It was all too much, she couldn't handle the pressure.

"But he's two years older than you!" Aang exclaimed. Katara had had it.

"Aang, stop acting like a kid!" Katara shouted. It was loud enough for everyone else to hear.

It was too loud and too painful for Aang's heart. But no matter how the pain went through the depths of his spirit, the boy tried to smile and said,

"I can stop acting like a kid if that's what you want, Katara."

Katara shook her head, "It's not the same Aang. I'm sorry." And with that she went back inside the room.

Aang fell on his knees and broke into tears, and Katara also cried.

He can't look at the door; he remembers Katara's words through it. He wanted to run away. So ran downstairs. His sight was blurred to see clearly, he almost stumbled down. He wiped his tears and saw Zuko and Sokka. The two guys were speechless; they heard Katara loud and clear. Aang glared at Zuko, trying to put all the blame on him. _But he didn't do anything… so why blame him? Aang didn't know that to do. _Then he opened the door, ran outside and stood by the pool.

Haru jerked his head up the moment he saw Aang's tears.

The boy stood silent, he can feel his heart beat running fast. The pain was weighing him down… he took a deep breath… a few seconds later, he let his weight carry him down the pool!

Haru jumped from his chair. Zuko and Sokka hurried outside.

"Aang!" … Haru

"Aang!" … Sokka

"Aang!" … Zuko

_Aang… Aang… Aang… _Aang couldn't hear them, the water muffled their voices. Aang reached the bottom of the pool, but he didn't move, he just closed his eyes.

Someone jumped after him, He grabbed Aang's arm, but Aang tried to struggle. He kicked him repeatedly and had hit his stomach. Then Aang became weaker, loosing air, the man grabbed him on his waist and swam upwards. Aang opened his eyes when they were on the stairs, the guy who helped him was Zuko… _of all people…_

"Aang!" Sokka was beside the pool, worried. Haru had taken the towels. Aang and Zuko kept breathing hard. Zuko was kicked in his stomach, so he lied down.

"Why did you do that?" Zuko started.

"Why do you care?" Aang answered angrily.

"Hey, you could at least thank me!"

"I didn't ask for you to do that, did I?"

"Aang, what's wrong with you?" Haru asked.

Aang stood up, "I'm leaving this place!"

Sokka grabbed his arm, "We can't let you leave when you're like that, Aang!"

"Let me go, Sokka!" Aang pulled back.

"No!"

"Let me go!"

"No!"

Aang was in rage. He used his elbow to hit Sokka's chest. The impact made Sokka step back, his knees suddenly weakened, and then he splashed into the water. Splash. Haru moved quickly and clasped Sokka's arm.

THUG!

Haru and Sokka heard that. They turned to see that Zuko had punched Aang on the face, on his cheek.

Zuko knew he needed not to shout, thus, he said in a low voice, "Aang, stop acting like a kid."

The same words pierced through his heart. Aang realized he has hit his friends. It was all too much for him. They were right, he was acting like a kid. He ran inside, left without a word.

"What happened?" Suki asked, standing up from the bed.

"We heard you shout." Toph followed.

Katara didn't answer.

"Did you and Aang fight?" Suki asked worriedly.

Katara nodded. She sighed deeply.

"Why?" Toph raised a brow.

Katara looked at Suki, "Aang told me…"

"Told you what?" Toph asked, irritated, no one was answering her.

Suki explained what had happened the last night, and the things Aang told Suki and Sokka. Toph listened intently as Katara remained silent. Then there was a knock on the door.

Ty Lee was frantically looking for Zuko. She saw Aang leave from the pool, she turned and saw the young man on his knees; Sokka and Haru were there as well.

"Zuko!" Ty Lee barked. Her breath mixed with his name, she was obviously running around the house.

Zuko, Haru, and Sokka turned to her.

"Mai is missing!" Ty Lee was distraught. "I heard her say that she's going home!"

Zuko growled, it wasn't good.

"What should I do? First Aang, now Mai! Who's next?"

"It's okay, dude. Just chill." Haru said.

Then Azula entered the room, she stood beside Ty Lee. "Iroh asked me to look for Jet, but I can't see him anywhere."

Zuko growled even louder. _I just had to ask._

Suki stood up to open the door. She saw Sokka dripping wet.

Suki gasped, "Sokka! You're drenched."

Katara and Toph walked towards him. They asked what happened.

"Aang pushed me into the pool." Sokka said as he entered.

"What?" Katara and Toph dazed. Another guy followed Sokka inside.

It was Zuko, he stood under the door frame, "We need to find him." He lowered his voice, "And Mai." And he lowered his voice again, " And Jet."

"Zuko, you're also damp." Toph said, "What happened to you?"

Katara said worriedly, "You two have to take those shirts off if you don't want a cold!" She turned around to get her towel. When she turned back, Suki was already wiping Sokka with her towel. And Zuko was removing his shirt, revealing his bare abs…smooth skin…

"What are you doing?" Katara threw her towel to cover his body.

"What?" Zuko asked, questioning Katara's weird behavior.

"I didn't say now! You didn't have to show your man boobs in front of us!" Katara said angrily.

"What?" Zuko raised a brow. "What are you talking about?" He hissed.

Toph tried not to laugh.

Suki, trying not to break into laughter said, "You boys have to change into dry clothes. Let's look for them when you're done."

Sokka nodded. Then he and Zuko left their room.

"What was that all about?" Toph crossed her arms.

Katara was embarrassed. She turned her back at her.

"Katara, we've seen him half naked before. He doesn't swim with a shirt, what's up with that?" Suki asked.

"Nothing!" Katara blushed.

"Let's wait for Sokka and Zuko downstairs. We need to find Aang." Toph quickly turned to the door.

"Mai and Jet too." Suki added.

"Uh…yeah."

Sokka and Zuko went downstairs. The rest of the gang were already there.

"We should split up if we're going to look for them." Sokka started.

"The next road is at the bottom of the hill, if one of them really wanted to go home, he'd be going to take a cab there." Zuko said.

"There's also the woods around the hill, maybe someone's there too." Haru suggested.

"Okay, Suki and I will look around the house. Ty Lee and Azula can stay here, unless someone comes back." Sokka said.

"I'll go with Haru in the woods." Toph stated merrily. Haru cheeks turned pink. It wasn't that she likes Haru, she just wanted Katara to end up with Zuko.

"I'm going down the hill. I'm not going to take my car; I didn't put much gas on it before we left." Zuko said, his arms crossed.

"Katara's coming with you!" Toph insisted. Her eyes closed, her lips tucked,.

"What?" Azula perked up.

"What?" Katara was surprised. She glanced at Zuko, he was looking back at her.

"Well, we are searching in twos." Toph rolled her eyes.

Katara groaned, "It's alright. Let's go look for them."

"What about uncle Iroh? Where is he?" Suki asked.

(Then a picture of the old man sleeping appears. Mouth wide open, vaguely covered with the blanket, snoring….)

"I bet he's sleeping." Sokka shrugged.

Ty Lee and Azula searched the whole house. From room to room, even under the bed just to be sure. But all they found was Iroh, who was sleeping soundly.

Sokka and Suki searched around the house. They searched Haru's truck, but Aang wasn't there. Sokka suggested searching the roof. But Suki hesitated.

"That's ridiculous, there's no way up there." she answered. There was nothing to climb on, nothing to climb up with. How on earth would someone get up there?

"There's still a possibility." Sokka insisted.

"No way." Suki muttered.

Sokka grinned his teeth, then called out, "Aang! Mai! Jet! Where are you?"

"Sokka, not so loud!"

"Suki, we don't even have any neighbors to disturb. So it's -"

"Yeah?" Jet jerked his sleepy head up. He was on the roof.

"JET!" The two said together. How did he get up there?

Katara sighed. _'you don't have to show your man boobs…' _she recalled her say. Now she's with him, and she felt really, really awkward.

"Sorry." Zuko told her, he thought Katara was too tired to walk, "I'm sorry, I couldn't take the car."

She blushed, and then shook her head quickly, "No, it's okay. We need to save the gas anyway."

Zuko nodded, they continued walking.

awkward silence...

Zuko rolled his eyes then glanced at her, "So... did you and Aang had an argument?"

"Oh, you heard?" Katara looked down.

"You shouted. Everyone did." He said bluntly. Guilt came over her again.

She touched the back of her neck, "We just had a little disagreement."

"Well that 'little' disagreement made him jump into the pool."

"What?" Katara blinked, She recalled him and Sokka being wet, they must've swam after him, "oh, I'm sorry." she looked away. Blaming herself.

"You have no reason to apologize." Zuko turned the other direction.

_If only you knew, Zuko._

The woods was vast, they don't know where to start.

"It's a huge place to search." Toph exhaled. Thinking she did the wrong going with Haru.

"Toph, why don't we split up? That way we can find them easier." Haru suggested.

"Good idea. You go that way," points somewhere, "I go here." points to the opposite direction.

Haru nodded then left.

"Mai! Aang! Jet!" Toph called, "Where are you?"

She pranced through the trees, searching. When she got tired, she decided to rest for a while, she had been running. She walked looking from something to sit on. Then she stumbled upon a huge turtle rock. She slowly approached it, and found Aang.

"Aang." She said softly.

Aang didn't move; he hugged his knees tighter.

"Aang..." she knelt beside him, and put her hand on his shoulder. Aang was crying.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know!" Aang sobbed.

"Aang." Toph hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I made a fool out of myself. Now I don't know what to do." Aang said. "The very first time I worked with her, I began to notice her. The times I was with her, I began to like her. The first time we kissed, I began to fall for her... and now that I told her my feelings," sobs, "she tells me that I'm too young for her. That she can't accept my feelings for her. It hurts, Toph! It really hurts."

Toph remained silent. A tear fell down her face and it touched Aang's cheek.

Aang felt something neither cold nor warm, a watery substance that touched his cheek; a teardrop? It wasn't his, he can tell. His tears felt bitter and it was overflowing, but this one was like liquid crystal and it tickled his face.

"Toph?" He looked up to the girl who held him tight. But his sight was too blurry because of his tears.

She moved her chin over his head, just so he wouldn't see her face; then she whispered, "It's okay, Aang. I'm right here with you."

"Jet! What on earth are you doing there?" Sokka asked, even he couldn't believe that someone was actually there!

Jet scratched his head, confused, "I was just resting."

"Jet can you please go down? We need to talk to you." Suki said.

"Why?" His face was serious.

"It's about Mai." Suki said loudly.

Jet looked away; _it has got nothing to do with me..._

"We found out, Jet! Mai told us herself!"

"Found what?" Suki asked Sokka.

"Ssh. Not now."

"Why would she?" Jet raised a brow.

"It's not important, Jet. Right now, Mai missing. You have to talk to her." Sokka said.

"I can't. I'll just hurt her." Jet said, remembering her tears_. "I can't believe I lost it to you." (Mai's voice)_

Sokka grunted, he didn't know what else to say.

Suki grabbed his arm, "Sokka, tell me what's going on!"

"Suki, I can't. It's about Mai and Jet, and it's compli-"

"Tell me the truth, did they sleep together?" Suki glared at him. Sokka stared into her eyes...

Suki eyes stared straight into his, 'Tell me, Sokka!' Their eyes talked.

Sokka's eyes were trembling, 'But I can't, Suki'

She widens her eyes and grasps him even harder, 'Sokka!'

'Eurh.. alright!'

Sokka looked away, "Yeah." Suki was surprised; she has lost her grip on his arm.

Sokka turned to Jet. "Come on, Jet! You can't leave things like this! She's probably down the hill going home!"

"I don't want to hurt Mai again. We already want to forget about it." Jet said angrily.

"Sokka groaned, "Come on! We know you like her!"

Jet didn't answer. Sokka blinked and asked himself, "What? He does?"

"She's hurt because she thinks you don't have feelings for her." Suki shouted.

Sokka and Jet looked at her.

"She's hurt because she thinks she's done it with a man who has no feelings towards her, like she's been played with." Suki said.

"Suki..." Sokka said softly.

Jet shook his head, "There's no way..."

"Think, Jet!" Suki shouted, "You wouldn't do it if you have no feelings towards the person!"

Suki's words echoed through Jet's mind, the he had understood. Even when drunk, you'll still be aware of what you're doing, you'll just lack control. But more importantly... he likes Mai, and hopefully, she likes him back.

Sokka had understood Suki. "Jet! Hurry! Down the road!"

Jet stared into Sokka's eyes; in an instant he stood and then jumped down from the roof to the pavement.

"Whoa!" Sokka jumped back when Jet dashed down the road.

"There he goes." Suki said.

"I'm proud of you, Suu." Sokka smirked and put an arm around her. Then she leaned forward to kiss him. Sokka's lips were very dry at the moment and Suki felt that, then she turned away, all red.

"What!" Sokka jumped backed.

"What?" Suki was embarrassed, did something went wrong?

"B-b-but, I wasn't at the moment yet!"

Suki giggled, "Oh you'll have your moment."

"Can you see the road from here?" Katara finally asked, breaking the silence.

"No. Not yet. Maybe if we make a turn there." Zuko said.

awkward moment...

"Uhm, Zuko. Can I ask you something?" she asked, her fingers twirling with one another.

"What?" There was something sour in his voice, like he didn't want to talk.

"Nothing. Never mind." Katara looked away.

Zuko observed her, Katara turned to him.

"What?" Katara asked.

"'What?'"

"What!"

"Well?"

Katara huffed, "well, have you ever liked someone, say, younger that you?"

"Uh, is that kind of...personal?" Zuko shrugged.

"Just tell me!" Katara grabbed his arm.

"Even if I do, I'm not telling you!" Zuko blushed. He yanked her hand away.

Katara looked into his eyes, when she realized what he said, "okay. But is it okay to like someone younger than you?"

"There's nothing wrong with it. Unless" he pauses, " that person is way too young than you."

"But what about a two-year-gap? Can two people fall in love with that?" Katara asked. Obviously she's trying to make it look that she was right.

Zuko looked away, "I don't know." avoiding something.

"Aang told me he likes me..." Katara almost choked her words.

Zuko looked at her, surprised.

"I told him I can't accept his feelings. But, with everything he's done... I feel so guilty. I don't know what I should really do." Katara stopped walking.

Zuko stopped in front of her. He put two hands on her shoulders and lowered his face near hers.

"Katara, love doesn't work that way." he moves one finger over her chest, "if your heart can't accept someone's feelings, it's alright to be honest."

Katara can feel his breath, everything else was blocked out of her mind... she only saw Zuko's face in front of her... his words.. his eyes.. his whole being in front of her. It all turns into a whole new thing, a whole new feeling... love?

He smiled, "don't force yourself to fall in love with someone, because it's not just like a trip, or a stumble-

mfph!"

Zuko's voice was muffled by Katara's lips. That instant, Katara was knocked down by some force behind her and she lands on top of Zuko, her chest to his chest, her legs between his legs, her lips on his lips. They had kissed!

* * *

**just an edit, i swear i'll publish it tomorrow... it's finished, but i just don't have the time to do so...** thanks for the comments


	5. Gummy Bears

**Chapter 5 - GUMMY BEARS**

Katara:

_His lips are warm. His lips are soft, like it is filled with clouds inside. Right now I'm... kissing him. I'm kissing the person I've been trying to avoid before. Sh-should I pull away? Or should I wait for him to? I... I can't move... _

Zuko:

_Gummy bears... her lips are as soft as gummy bears. I'm having the urge to nibble it slowly with my lips and touch it with my tongue... but these are not gummy bears, they're Katara's lips. My hands are laid flat on the ground, I can't seem to move. I can't just push her away... but I can't just pull her close either... K-kat'ra..._

"I'm sorry!" Jet pulled Katara up on her elbow. His attempt to stop and tap Katara on the back failed when he mistakenly used his sprained ankle as a brake. Therefore, his tap turned into a push and he knocked Katara down on Zuko.

They both sat up, too shocked to talk.

"Have you seen Mai?" Jet asked. He didn't seem to be bothered with what he did.

Katara shook her red face, violently.

Zuko smiled, "Right now, the best bet would be straight down. By the bus stop."

"Thanks." Jet got up and ran quickly.

Katara and Zuko stood up as they watch him go.

"Look! He's limping." Katara noticed, she was about to run after him when Zuko grabbed her wrist.

"He must've twisted it a little. It's not that bad. Let's leave him alone." Zuko tells her.

She blushed. He blushed, and then pulled his hand back. And then small drops of water fell from the cloudy sky...

Mai was pacing under the shed when it started to rain. She was looking around when she caught sight of somebody; she recognized the figure of a young man running from the distance. Mai began moving backwards... her eyes still on him. It was Jet.

"Mai!" he called. He slipped from a small puddle of water that was there. His hands landed first, his hair touched the wet ground.

Mai turned around, away from him, about to run...

"I LOVE YOU!" He shouted. His face still planted on the ground, he was too afraid to look at her. Zuko and Katara must've heard that. Maybe Sokka, Suki, Aang, Toph ...and whoever else were outside.

Mai stood firmly on the ground, even if the rain was pouring on her.

Mai gritted her teeth, turned to him, "Shut up!" she shouted so loud that hurt it her throat. He looked at her and stood.

Tears fell down from her eyes, then she turn to him. Her sight was blurry from tears, but she did saw Jet running toward her. Then he fell on top her. His hands grabbed her wrists. His knees supported his weight.

"Get off me!" Mai enunciated, angrily of course. She was struggling from him. "Don't ever touch me!"

"Mai. I love you." Jet said as softly as he could.

She stopped struggling, but she was still crying. Looking away, she tried to control her tears.

"I couldn't control myself, I'm sorry. But… it was because I love you." Jet's eyes were watery. "It hurts to hear that you want me to stay away from you. It hurts that you don't want me to talk to you. It hurts to keep all these feeling inside. Please..." a tear drop fell from his eye to her cheeks, Mai gazed at him, "Please, don't do this anymore. Please forgive me, Mai..." Jet stared into her eyes. Losing every inch of pride for this to work out. Mai was looking back at him, then she grit her teeth.

Mai slapped him. Her tears were gone.

"Idiot! Why did you have to jump on me?" Mai sat up. Jet slowly sat up as well.

"I..." water was pooling on the sides of his eyes. "I jumped from the roof and twisted my ankle." He answered dumbly.

Mai wiped away her tear marks, "You're such a girl, twisting your ankle." Trying to laugh.

"Mai." Jet sat down. She looked at him. "I'm sorry." he said.

She looked down, "Stop saying sorry."

"Oh. Sorry." He suddenly looked at her, he just apologized for apologizing.

She smiled at his being silly. He smiled that she liked he's being silly. He cupped one of her cheeks, slowly caressing it.

Mai let out a moan, "oh how I miss your touch" she thought.

But he read her. She felt his hand moving to the back of her head. He pulled her close to him, his eyes slightly closed. He stopped, brushing his lips onto hers, waiting for her permission. She didn't speak, she just closed her eyes. It was a yes. Then he crashed his lips down to hers. Rain, falling on them, but they didn't stop. After a while, they decided to head back.

Mai and Jet had gone back. She was supporting Jet as they walked. Silly, really. But it was okay. Before that, when Zuko and Katara returned, Aang was there in the living room, with the rest of them.

After dinner, Iroh went to bed (that's all I could think he could ever do). The gang decided to sleep together after all that's happened.

In the living room. Mai apologized to Ty Lee and Azula. Jet and Haru were talking. Katara was combing Toph's hair. Sokka was watching TV, football game, replay. Suki just finished taking a bath. Aang came into the room after a swim.

Aang went towards Katara and Toph, "Katara?"

"Yeah, Aang?" she didn't look; she was busy with Toph's hair.

"I'm sorry." Aang said.

She looked at him, "it's okay, Aang."

"I won't force my feelings on you..." (Katara tries to smile) "But I won't give up." (Katara's face: -_-)

Toph was affected. Then Aang sat with Sokka on the sofa.

"Where's Zuko?" Azula asked, directed to whom it would concern.

The mention of Zuko made Katara remember today's incident. _his warm lips... that sensation... ah no! stop! _she blushed, accidentally pulling Toph's hair.

"Ow!" Toph shouted.

"Sorry." She breathed out. "Oh, Toph, you still didn't give me back my camera. You borrowed it this morning."

"Yeah, yeah. Later." She slowly pulled away.

"I saw him go upstairs." Haru answered preoccupied with something in his hands. He had a pack of cards again.

Zuko goes down with a pack of gummy bears in his hands.

"What's that?" Toph noticed first. Her brow rose.

"Uhm, nothing." he blushed.

"Gummy bears?" Suki asked as she dried her hair with a towel.

He didn't answer.

"Aw, can I have one Zuko?" Ty lee asked; two hands stretched out.

Zuko moved away, "no."

"why?"

Zuko grunted and let Ty Lee take one. Why was he being selfish?

"Hey! I want one too, Zuzu." Azula retorted.

Zuko sighed inside and handed her the pack. She even picked before taking one out. The red one.

Zuko bit his lower lip, his favorite.

"Haru. Can I borrow your cards?" Sokka asked, turning his head to him.

"Sure." He handed them to him.

Sokka shuffled the deck. "Let's play a game." It caught everyone's attention. Probably because he looked serious when he invited them to a game. That or it was just totally boring.

"What game?" Suki bent down from the back of the sofa to see Sokka's face.

"Where players hold one card, and whoever gets the lowest amount, either drinks or strips."

Now this definitely drew attention to everybody. Ty Lee almost choked on the gummy bear that was still entering her throat. Zuko, beside her patted her back telling her to keep it easy.

Suki smacked Sokka's head with her clenched fist, "We don't have any beer or wine, Sokka."

Katara blinked, she thought Suki would stop him from thinking of such games, but it was only because they didn't have drinks?

Sokka shrugged, "Don't worry, then we'll just strip." He snickered.

"Don't you just need two players for that?" Toph asked. Suddenly familiar with the game.

Haru stood up, interested, "Well we could pair up and see who loses. But we'll need more decks. Or we could just do it altogether."

"I wanna play as well!" Ty Lee leaped from the sofa to the floor.

"Sokka!" Katara hissed. She didn't like it.

"It's okay if you don't want to join. I'm not forcing you." Sokka said.

Suki joined. Ty Lee and Haru joined as well. Toph seemed interested and agreed. And Azula got Mai and Jet to join.

"Well?" Sokka asked Zuko, Katara and Aang.

They cringed at the sight of Sokka acting like that. They couldn't answer him.

"Chickens!" Azula laughed, preferably to Aang and Katara.

Aang's eyes furrowed. "Okay. Count me in."

Sokka sat on the floor and offered the sofa to Suki. She sat beside Aang and then next to Aang was Azula. On the floor beside Azula was Jet, and next to him, on a bean bag was Mai. Ty Lee sat next to her. Haru was next to her and then Toph next to Sokka. Behind Haru and Toph stood Zuko. Behind Mai was Katara.

"What's wrong, Katara? Come on! It's just us!" Toph played with her toes.

Katara was tensed; they're putting a lot on pressure on her. She looked at Zuko; he was looking back at her too. Then she noticed his lips. _Ah! _She didn't want to be in the same situation with him.

"Alright." Katara exhaled loudly and sat beside Ty Lee.

"Zuzu?" Azula asked him.

Though he was completely against it, he looked away, "Sure, okay."

After that, Zuko sat down beside Toph, the game started. It would have been fun if it was by two's, and that if there was drinking. But they just went with it like that.

Sokka distributed the cards. One to Suki. One to Aang. One to Azula. One to Jet. One to Mai. One to Katara. One to Ty Lee. One to Haru. One to Zuko. One to Toph. One to him. What, they have to do distribute eleven cards every drawing? So that makes four stripping. Oh well, nobody expected someone to be actually naked anyway.

Suki looked at her card; she got a four, spade. Aang got an ace, club. Azula an eight, club. Jet a ten, diamond. Mai had jack, hearts. Katara held a six, diamond. Ty Lee a queen, club. Haru got the five of hearts. Zuko a ten, hearts. Toph a five, club. Sokka got a nine, diamond.

Aang's lost. He took his sock off. Haru and Jet laughed at him. He wears socks when he sleeps.

They gave the cards back to Sokka. He shuffled all the cards again. They looked at him, wondering if he's going to shuffle the cards every now and then.

"What?" Sokka looked at them, blinked twice, "Someone at least has to get naked."

Then rest of the gang does an exaggerating sweat drop. Ty Lee seemed excited, too confident that she's not going to lose.

The cards were distributed. Suki had the eight, spade. Aang had nine, spade. Azula got the two of club. Jet a four of diamonds. Mai had a two of club as well. Katara the queen of hearts. Ty Lee got the three of clubs. Haru got the four of hearts. Zuko held the King of hearts. Toph held the king of diamonds. Sokka had the ten of spade.

Toph elbowed Zuko's shoulder. He looked at her, narrowing his eyes. Then she pointed to Katara's hand. A queen of hearts. Zuko glanced back to his card, a king of hearts. Katara blushed. He looked away.

Azula and Mai loses. The gang decided that they both remove something. Azula removed her shirt, leaving one more sleeveless underneath. Mai took her robe off.

Another game was played, and Jet removed his shirt, revealing his body. Mai blushed.

The game continued, Toph removed her PJ's, but she had shorts on.

Another round, Zuko loses and removed his shirt, showing them his six pack, his chest, and the rest. The girls blushed.

Aang removed another sock. Suki removed her loose shirt, and then she grabbed a blanket for cover. Toph removed her shorts then, revealing her underwear.

Zuko blushes at the girl beside him. Aang widens his eyes. Katara kept making comments but was completely ignored. The game continued.

Ty Lee removed her skimpy shorts. Mai removed another shirt. Zuko has the least number.

This time he had to remove his pants. Everyone was waiting for him to do so. He raised a brow to Sokka, "Removing this, I'll only have my boxers left."

Sokka shrugged, "So what? The other girls are on their underwear and you don't hear them complaining."

His shoulders slouched. _It's just a game. _He breathed. He stood up, blushing, pretending not to see the girls' eyes. He tucked his thumbs inside and slowly lowered his pants. As he pressed down, Ty Lee, Suki, and Azula almost squealed. Then the pants fell on his knees, he revealed them a yellow SpongeBob boxers shorts, which was actually tight.

They all burst out laughing. Zuko's face was red in embarrassment, yup, he didn't see that coming.

Sokka and Haru's eyes were teary and their sides hurt. Mai was on Jet's chest; her hand clenched hitting Jet as they both laughed. The cards from Sokka's hands fell; he was lying on the floor laughing. Suki tried covering her mouth with the blanket, but her laughing was still loud. The ranting Katara just laughed at him. Toph was on the floor punching the innocent carpet. Aang was laughing, but he thought it was cute. Azula and Ty Lee laughed but then would steal a look at him then laugh again.

Zuko grunted. "Okay, I'm taking this back." He raised his pants up.

"Whoa!" Sokka grabbed hold of his pants mid-way, "No Stop. It's okay, We'll stop." He said, trying not to laugh, but he was snickering with every sentence.

They stopped laughing, but he could still hear their giggling. Zuko sighed in defeat and continued their game.

Katara lost next with a four, she removed her shorts. Aang blushed. Zuko felt a thrill behind his back.. His eyes focused on her legs. She was in her underwear.

Then Sokka lost and put away his shirt.

A queen, a jack, a six, a ten, a seven, another six, a four, an eight, a nine, and another nine. Zuko got a three. He could swear he felt the world fell on his shoulders, and then it just rolled away.

He looked at his playmates. The boxers the only thing left to cover his… manhood.

"Well?" Sokka asked haughtily. Everyone knew where this was going.

Zuko's eyes were wide; there is no freaking way he would do this!

Everyone was looking at him, as if expecting something from him. Well he is ought to do something. But his pride overruled, there is just no way. He slowly shook his head.

"Grab him!"

That was Toph's voice. The last he heard before he was pinned down on the ground by Sokka and Haru, Aang and Jet helping out. Mai and Suki were just laughing. Azula and Ty Lee leaped out to undress the young man. Toph was somewhere looking for her camera. _Oh no._ Zuko thought.

Just mid-way through the process, where Azula and Ty Lee could expose the concealed object, Toph took a picture.

"No please!" Zuko was helpless. He was strong enough, but compared to the strength of four guys plus two girls seemed too much for him.

"What's that?" Sokka asked, he had an evil smirk on his face. He bent his head lower to him.

Zuko's eyes closed, his body twitching, "No, please don't do this to me."

They looked at each other.

"I'll do anything you want." Zuko continued, "Just not this. Toph has a camera."

Toph laughed out loud, "Sure thing, hot shot."

Azula and Ty Lee glared at her. Zuko sighed inside.

"As long as you're doing all of us a favor." Toph added. If he is to agree he has to do everyone a favor. Every single one of them.

Azula and Ty Lee nodded to Toph and then looked at Zuko. All eyes were staring down at him. Though he was half naked, he felt hot.

He gulped down, swallowing his pride along, "okay." He mumbled.

"Yay!" Voices said together.

"And if you don't do them," Toph swayed the camera in her hand from left to right, "We'll have this to make sure you do."

Katara was the only one who noticed something, "Toph, that's mine."

Zuko froze from his position.

Toph was surprised, she looked at the object. She was right, it was hers. How could she have been blind? (ironic isn't it?) She took the camera from the bag and all… oh she did borrow it this morning, she left hers at home.

The gang was preparing to sleep. Haru, Sokka and Aang took the beds' foams to take it down stairs. Toph, Ty Lee and Suki grabbed the pillows. Azula excused herself in the bathroom. Zuko and Jet were moving the furniture (sofa, tv, lamps). Katara was nagging Zuko and Mai nagged Zuko about the sleeping together.

Flashback:

_Dinner…_

"_I'm tired." Sokka pushed the dish away as soon as he was done._

"_You sleepy?" Suki asked him._

"_Hey, let's sleep together!" Ty Lee suggested, she meant it for all the girls._

"_Yeah, why not?" Toph took it wrongly, thinking she meant everyone._

"_Together as in all of us?" Mai raised an eye brow. They actually sleep together in one room, in two separate beds. Ty Lee was about to say 'us girls' but was interrupted._

"_Why don't we?" Azula leaned back on her chair._

_Haru shrugged. Aang nodded excitedly. Sokka looked at Suki, she smiled at him._

"_I don't think it is right for boys and girls to sleep together." Katara told them her mouth half full. Iroh was nodding with her in the background, his eyes closed and was drinking tea._

"_Come on, Katara!" Toph stood up a bit frowning, and then she grinned in a funny way "please?"_

"_I don't want to sleep on the floor." Mai grunted. She knew the only place that would allow them to sleep together was in the living room, and most likely on the floor._

"_Why not, Zuzu?" Azula asked, reaching for his hand from across the table._

"_Well Iroh said Zuko's in charge." Sokka said, ignoring the old man. Iroh looked at them, with an 'I'm-not-in-charge? look._

"_What do you think?" Haru asked._

"_uh…"_

_Mai hesitated. Jet didn't seem to care, he was silent but he laughed with them. Haru looked okay, so did Sokka. Suki and Ty Lee looked excited. Aang's too silent. Toph wanted to. Azula gripped his hand harder. And Katara was glaring at him._

"_I guess it's okay." He shrugged._

"_YAY!" _

End of flashback.

"Zuko! What were you thinking?" Katara snarled.

"Zuko! We can't sleep on the floor!" Mai crossed her arms.

Jet smiled. Zuko ignored. They pushed the sofa on the side, Jet did it faster that Zuko almost tripped helping him.

"Whoa, sorry." Jet said. Zuko just nodded.

"Oh," Jet snapped, dropping the sofa, making Zuko's part heavier. "I'm sorry for ramming into you this afternoon."

Mai blushed, she remembered him on top of her. "It's okay."

"Not you." Mai turned to him, Jet continued, "I was referring to Katara and Zuko. I knocked Katara down while I was running and she landed on Zuko."

"Jet!" Zuko and Katara exclaimed, and then they blushed realizing they said his name together. "Let's not talk…" Zuko and Katara turned to each other, they were saying things together again, "..about… it." They blushed. They even paused at the same time!

Jet raised a brow. Mai laughed at them, "Why? What happened?"

"Katara and Zuko kissed by accident." Jet said bluntly.

A loud crash was heard behind them. The four of them tuned to see Haru, Sokka, Aang, Toph, Suki and Ty Lee on top of each other. They accidentally slid down the stairs with the bed foam. Azula was just right there standing next to them; she just got out of the bathroom.

"What?" it was Aang's, Sokka's and Azula's voice all together.

"Really?" Toph asked eagerly.

Zuko and Katara blushed, "It was an acci-" no, they can't be saying the same thing again.

Zuko groaned, "Look, it's not like we like it." Katara nodded in the background, he continued, "I mean, come on, why would I want to be kissed by Katara?" She shot him a glare, _what?_

"What do you mean by that?" Katara asked, offended somehow.

Zuko didn't know what to say, he was trying to save their asses but it went all wrong.

"You're lips were so dry, it hurt!" Katara lied. Walking up to him, pointing her index finger at him.

Zuko inhaled, his nostrils getting bigger then he puffed out, "Well you may look thin, but you weigh a ton!"

Uh oh. Katara doesn't want to be teased about her figure or her weight. "Well, I don't want to be kissed by you again because you're… you're not a good kisser! You have bad breath!" She said loudly.

"I do not!" he hissed. "I for one don't want to be kissed by you again, 'cause you're over reacting so much. And you didn't actually taste like a basket of cherries! It was such a bitter pill!" (unpleasant experience one has to endure)

Katara was hurt, and she had nothing more to say. "Fine!" She ran to the bathroom. Suki ran after her she won't open the door. Toph scolded Zuko, and then she made fun of him.

When Katara got out, she wasn't crying, she just took a bath. Suki sighed in relief.

The beddings were spread down together on the floor. Mai and Jet were on the divan. Azula had taken the sofa for herself. On the beddings circled together were Sokka, Haru, Aang, Toph, Zuko and Ty Lee.

Katara grunted when she passed by Zuko. His and Toph's heads were near each other's, their eyes closed. But she ignored that fact as she and Suki lied down with them.

"A lot has happened but we're still friends." Sokka said in amazement.

"Yeah." Suki cuddled beside him.

"Sokka…"

"Yeah, Aang?"

"I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's okay, Aang." He closed his eyes.

"And, Zuko?" Aang swallowed.

"Hm?" he cracked an eye open.

"Thanks for jumping after me… I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"I'm sorry for hitting you as well, Aang."

"So that's why…" Ty Lee mumbled, everyone noticed that Aang had a dark spot on his cheek.

"…but I still blame you for everything." Aang continued.

Everyone opened their eyes all of a sudden. _What?_

Katara heaved a sigh.

Toph laughed and elbowed Zuko. He just snickered back. Azula saw this and grunted.

Katara turned to Ty Lee, "Is it okay?" she asked as she hugged her from behind.

Ty Lee nodded with a smile and she turned to her and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Mai for not being honest." Jet said.

"Me too." She answered.

Ty Lee heard her phone ring. Letting go of Katara, she stood up and answered it outside, respecting the sleepy heads.

Katara's eyelids were getting heavy. She can hear Sokka and Suki exchanging good nights in different voices. Jet and Mai murmuring. And Toph was spanking Zuko's back, playfully pushing him off as he was just laughing at her. Ty Lee's voice was fading out… then she fell to sleep.

To be continued…

I am so sorry… I am ashamed of myself… how many months have passed since my last post? I don't remember.. at all… I apologize. I… I… Psst! Hey, guys! Say sorry!

Aang: (stands back and bows on the floor with his head touching the carpet)

Me: Whoa… hey, you too, Snoozles! (throws Sokka the wireless mouse)

[it's been wireless since the blind Toph had touch the computer and began playing San Andreas which Haru told her to try… but she was so frustrated that she couldn't see, she tore off my poor mouse]

[ yes, I am in fact using my computer without any mouse attached. But I transferred the files on another pc to get this story published.]

Sokka: Ow! Why'd you threw that? And who are you to order me around?

Me: Steak for dinner?

Sokka: So what the heck, right? To err is human, to forgive… I think that what's Jerk Lord's uncle would say… Hehehe

Zuko: Quit calling me a jerk. I am a Fire Lord now.

Sokka: So?

Me: Zuko! You say sorry too!

Zuko: Oh, uhm sor- er, wait, why would I?

Me: Because I told you so!

Zuko: You made me wear that SpongeBob boxers! That was cruel of you!

Me: Because you look cute in SpongeBob boxer shorts! Don't deny you're wearing one right now!

Zuko: Of course not! I -

Toph: Lie!

Katara: I knew he'd lie again! We shouldn't trust him! He's a traitor!

Zuko: Come on, Katara! Not again…

Katara: Oh shut up! Back in Ba Sing Se I believed you! But you turned your back on us and you-

Me: Somebody shut her up and tie her to a tree! Oh, thanks Zuko. I appreciate it.

Aang: Hey, don't do that to my Katara!

Jet: (suddenly comes walking in) Whoever said she was yours? We all know that she and I are both-

Haru: Aren't you supposed to be dead, Jet?

Jet: You will if you plan to interfere.

Me: Okay… before Jet, Haru, Aang… and probably even Zuko… would start a fight against each other for Katara, I have to end this madness now.

Suki: I say it's Jet! No offence, but Aang still looks like a kid.

Sokka: What? I say it's Aang.

Toph: Ten pieces of gold for Zuko!

Sokka: you're betting on him? He's not even joining the fight for Katara yet.

Toph: Well, in case you failed to notice, he's with Katara, and she's tide to a tree with him to who knows where.

Sokka: H-hold it! Where's my sister?

**To be continued…**


	6. A Good Morning Hug

**Chapter 6 – A Good Morning Hug**

Aang couldn't sleep.

There was dim light from the lamp on the other side of the room. He can't sleep with light.

He slowly lifted his head, looking for Katara, he can't see her well. He turned to Haru, seeing a guy beside him made him uncomfortable so he turned around. He sees Toph, curled up like a cat. He looked at her black velvet hair, her arms, her face, she was facing him.

He remembered the time when Toph hugged him tight, all of a sudden, he felt Toph's tears on him. He knew she cried. But why? After thinking of possibilities, he remembered that he has forgotten to thank her.

He tapped her shoulder. "Toph." Then again…

"Uh?" She cracked an eye open.

"I forgot to thank you, Toph." Aang said softly and sincerely.

Toph smiled, a faint smile, " s'kay, Aang." Then she moved closer and kissed Aang on his lips softly.

Aang was stunned, and then she returned to sleep.

"Toph…" He breathed out her name as he brushed his lips with his fingers.

…..

"K-tara?" a whisper.

Katara moaned, she was awake, but she didn't want to get up yet anytime soon. She'd always take a few minutes lying on bed before going up. Her eyes were closed and she was comfortable hugging Ty Lee. She felt warm, though her body seemed a bit stiff. Maybe because Katara hugged her all night. But it didn't matter to Katara because she still wanted to sleep even more.

Toph woke up as well. Her eyes slowly cracking open as she sat up. She sees Suki sitting up, awake as well. And Iroh smiling at her.

Toph smiled and tried saying in a quiet voice "Goo-"

Ssh! Suki put a finger on her own lips, telling Toph not to speak. Then she pointed to a direction she wished Toph to see.

Toph snickered, even trying her best not to laugh. Katara hears her but tries to ignore.

Then a camera flash resonated throughout the room. Then Toph started laughing loudly. This angered Katara, she hugged onto Ty Lee tighter, burying her face on her neck.

"Ugh…" Among the laughing voices of Suki and Toph, Katara heard a male's voice as she tugged herself deeper into Ty Lee.

She can also feel her skin touching her, too much skin; did she not wear anything after the game? Wait, she didn't lose any clothing in the game, right? Why all this…

She opened her eyes, a bare stunning man's chest surprised her. This is not Ty Lee! She pushed the person away for her to see who it was. Her eyes widen in horror when she saw Zuko! He was half naked in front of her. Her hands were on his elbows. He was stiff because he was already awake.

Toph and Suki laughed harder.

Katara quickly jumped away from him. Pressing her foot on his belly as she stood up on the futon away from him.

Zuko moaned from her kick. "That hurt!"

Katara furrowed her eyes, "Why didn't you move away? Why didn't you wake me up?" her voice was loud, waking every body else up.

He answered in a low voice, trying not to break in a fight, "I tried waking you up," it was true, he did so, a few minutes ago, "but you wouldn't wake up." Meaning: you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to ruin your slumber, and get in a fight. But he did anyway.

"Maybe you liked me doing that did you?" Katara said loudly, completely ignoring what he said.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and raised a brow, "Didn't you just hear what I—"

"You- you're crazy, Zuko!" She stammered. Her face was red.

"What did he do?" Aang got up. Angry and confused. But it was clear to him that Katara was mad towards Zuko. He thought Zuko had done something wrong again.

He saw Katara standing up, and sitting up before her is Zuko. And no one seemed to be in the middle of them. Ty Lee was beside Sokka right now, so does that mean Zuko and Katara slept beside each other. Is he this desperate to win her over? First they kissed, even if by accident. Now he's trying to do something else? He won't forgive him.

He charged towards Zuko, his head forward and his fist ready to attack. He jumped on Zuko, about to punch him.

"Aang!" There were voices.

Jet stood from the divan and leaped towards Aang. Haru held down Aang's arm. He was lying on the edge of the futon, struggling.

"What did you do to her!" Aang was angry.

Zuko moved away, kicking his feet as he shot a questioning and scared look to Aang.

"Aang!" Jet held him still.

Mai had a hand on her mouth. Azula was watching them wide-eyed. Sokka had back Suki away from the foam. Toph was behind Zuko, a hand on his shoulder. Katara stood there in shock.

"Aang!" Iroh roared.

Aang realized he was being out of control.

"Aang…" Toph repeated, her face swollen with worry.

Toph… he looked at her. He felt a bit depressed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Aang stood up away from them. Slowly walking backwards. He pushed against the wall, breathing fast and deep. Then he ran upstairs, past the angry Iroh.

"Aang." Toph bit her lower lip. Then she tightened her grip on Zuko's shoulder and dropped her forehead on it.

"Toph." Zuko breathed her name as he touched her hand. Then he looked towards the stairs where Aang disappeared into. He's acting weird.

…..

They all took a swim for the last day of the trip. They decided to play a game. Toph was the one to suggest playing wrestling. But since the pool was a bit deep for some of them, Azula recommended that the girls have to sit on the guys' shoulders.

Azula forced Zuko to be her partner, Zuko declined at first.

"Come on, Zuko . You're supposed to do as I say since you lost yesterday." Azula pulled his arm and pulling it close to her body.

"_As long as you're doing all of us a favor." Toph added. If he is to agree he has to do everyone a favor. Every single one of them. "And if you don't do them, we'll have this to make sure you do."_

Zuko then agrees. Sokka had partnered with Suki, of course. Jet had Mai. Ty Lee and Haru teamed up. Katara and Toph didn't have a partner.

Mai and Jet lost first from Ty Lee's flexibility. Sokka and Suki fell. Then Azula and Zuko when Azula tried pulling off Ty Lee's swim suit. Azula and Zuko won.

As they celebrate, Aang comes walking in, hiding in the corner, in the shadows. They see him. Zuko wanted to walk (or swim) up to him. But it wouldn't probably be the best idea. Toph and Katara walked up to him instead and invited him to play with them.

"Come on, Aang." Katara held out her hand. When he took it, a blush crept on her cheeks.

Iroh then brought out a large ball for them to play with. Azula suggested playing volleyball. Choosing through rock, paper and scissors, winner gets into team A, and those who lost are in team B.

Team A was composed of Aang, Ty Lee, Mai, Suki and Haru. Team B was composed of Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Azula and Jet. Being the smallest, Toph decided to take pictures and Iroh decided to be referee.

First server, Azula. Mai had hit the ball back. Katara throws it to them. Haru had a shot and it landed on the water. The game went on and on. It was running to a tie. Team B's ball, Zuko served. Aang spiked, Jet threw the ball back, Mai shot the ball back at them, Azula threw it back again, Ty Lee stepped on Haru's back and jumped out of the water to make a spike, it went straight to Katara's face.

Zuko grabbed her arm fast before she could slip and fall down.

Katara blushed, then gave an irritated look as she snatched her hand away from him, "Thanks."

"Oops!" Ty Lee bit her lower lip.

"That would be our point. And our win." Mai said stoically.

Azula splashed the water at them for their loss.

After playing, they had a karaoke sing-along.

Sokka and Suki made a duet, though, it felt like Sokka was the only one who sung his heart out, though not in the most beautiful (voice) way. Mai didn't want to sing. Jet was forced to sing for her, but he didn't have a good voice as well. Toph song a rock song as she forced her lungs for each lyric. Katara sang a love song, her voice was a bit shy and shaking but it was nice. Ty Lee sang two times, Azula sang as well. Aang sang an oldie. Haru sang great, he sounded good. Iroh shared a few hits. Then the old man forced Zuko to sing as well. First he was singing in a low voice which obviously meant that he's not into singing, but when he got into the chorus, he got along with the music and sang better.

After eating lunch, they began packing up.

Boys' room:

"Hey, Zuko." Aang walked up to him, his head low.

Zuko was packing his… undies into his bag, not actually a good time to be talking to someone. He looked at him from his shoulder.

"Yeah, Aang?"

"I'm sorry."

Sokka and Haru were in the same room with them, they silently watched them.

He sighed, this is the second time he apologized. Zuko stopped packing and turned to him completely.

"It's nothing, Aang. It's alright." Zuko smirked.

Aang grinned back.

Girls' room:

"Okay, okay, we're riding Iroh's car, alright?" Ty Lee told Mai and Jet.

Mai was done packing. She was just blow drying her hair after a bath. "Sure, Ty Lee."

"I'm taking a ride on Zuko's car." Toph said as she closed Katara's luggage for her.

Katara opened the luggage again, "You seem to be very close to him, Toph. I wonder why." She recalled last night as they made fun of each other.

Toph shrugged, "It's because you slept early. Last night we discussed whose boarding where. Zuko is passing Sokka to his apartment. And I live two blocks away from him. So Zuko's taking me as well."

Katara nodded. Ignoring the fact that he can pass by her house as well.

"You heard Ty Lee. They're taking Iroh's car. Haru's car seemed to be on the other direction with Aang and Azula. Maybe Suki's with them, I dunno. So whose car are you riding?"

Boys' room:

"I don't know." Zuko shrugged.

Haru had been asking questions towards the handsome young man.

"You know, if you take Katara with you, you can talk to her in deleting your picture." Sokka suggested.

"He's right." Haru nodded. Then he remembered that he was the one holding his arm down as Zuko struggled that night, he chuckled.

"Maybe…"

Girls room:

"…I could. He's passing mine anyway." Katara continued packing.

"Oh… So you're no angry with him anymore?" Toph asked with a smirk.

"I don't want Zuko and Aang fight because of me." Katara frowned.

"Can I ask you something?" Mai put the blow dryer down, she looked around. Suki and Azula were not there,

Katara looked at her.

"Do you like Zuko? Or do you like Aang?" Mai crossed her arms and leaned back on the mirror on the wall.

Katara's eyes were wide. What? It took a moment for her to reply. "Why do you ask me that?"

"Katara, I don't know if you've noticed, but a lot of things happened around you when you're with Zuko." Mai scanned the room as she spoke.

"It's not like I like them." Katara defended. "Besides, they were accidents. Coincidences!"

"But do you like him?" Ty Lee jumped on the bed in front of Katara.

"No!" Katara blushed. "He's too old for me!"

"Okay, if you say so, then I believe you." Mai shrugged and began to walk out of the room.

Ty Lee giggled as soon as Mai was out. "Let's keep this between you and me." She tells Toph and Katara.

"We think Azula likes Zuko." Ty Lee's lips were cute to watch as she spoke as if her lips sexily curved.

This surprised them.

Oh. Katara slumped her shoulders.

Then Ty Lee stood up, "You know how she is when she wants something." She shrugged as she walked outside as well.

Toph looked at Katara. Katara looked guilty. She's been that close to him… would Azula be jealous?

"Katara?" Toph said.

Katara turned to her.

"I have to tell you something." Toph's face was serious. Katara never saw her like that.

Her blue eyes were trembling as she looked at Toph's serious emerald eyes.

"I love Aang." Toph said clearly and sincerely.

Katara's eyes shimmered with the light even more.

To be continued


	7. Cake

**Chapter 7 – Cake  
**

Katara was at the back of the car when he stopped in a red light. Zuko first dropped Sokka off. Then Toph.

When Toph was out, Zuko looked at Katara from the rear view mirror, "You could sit in front, you know."

Katara crossed her arms and looked away, "No, thanks."

Zuko frowned, losing his temper, "That way, I wouldn't look like your driver!"

Katara's mouth gaped open. Then she gritted her teeth, "Fine!" She grunted. She didn't open the door. She crawled through the opening between the seats. Her knee hit Zuko's hand on the clutch.

"Ow! Hey watch it." Zuko stroke his poor hand.

Katara leaned back on the passenger's seat. Her arms crossed again and muttered, "Well sorry." She bit her lips afterwards. She was being harsh towards him. She thought.

The drive went on and they reached Katara's condominium after 28 minutes, quietly.

Katara opened the door when Zuko interrupted her.

"You need help with that?" Zuko said shyly, referring to her things.

Yes, thank you. I'd love that!

"No thanks." She said bitterly as she took the seat belt off then was interrupted again.

"Your place is three floors up. You sure?" he asked gently.

"I can manage."

She was about to move out when a hand clasped into hers, entwining his fingers with her own, then he pulled his close.

"Katara…"

She smelled him once again. He smelled as sweet as cake... He felt like covered in chocolates, candies, and gummy bears. It was nice.

"I don't really have bad breath, do I?" he asked.

Katara became angry and pulled away.

"Of course you do!" She quickly went outside and slammed the door. She ran to the back for her things. She knocked on the back window signaling him to open the back. Then it lifted by itself, and she took her luggage.

"Katara." Zuko came out of the car as well. His head popped from the other side of his car, his one foot standing on the edge on its edge.

"What?" Katara asked, irritated. She even dropped her luggage.

"Uh…" Zuko gulped down, "can you delete that picture of me?" He choked the words outs.

Katara furrowed her brows. She remembered the night Toph took a picture of him. She didn't need it, of course. Why not? She had no intention of seeing it anyway.

"Hell no!" Katara barked. She wanted to get away from him as fast as she could. Then she turned away from him, dragging her luggage to the condo. She can hear Zuko calling her name, but he did not go after her. She just ignored him.

Zuko heaved a sigh, he bent his head down, then made a short glance at her before entering his car. Then he drove away.

"How am I going to make her delete the picture?" Zuko sighed.

…...

Katara just finished taking a bath. She was wrapped in her towel when she sat down for a while; then she eyed her luggage. Her luggage, untouched, was still standing by her doorway. She groaned, thinking about the afternoon she had today. First Zuko was being a paranoid, concerned too much for his breath. Then I had to take the stairs because the lift was out of order. Then she had trouble looking for her keys. And when she entered her house, she tripped from nothing, she just tripped.

Her cell phone beeped. It was on the table across the living room. She turned her head when she heard the sound, oh, just a text message. She's been receiving a lot of text messages from her gal pals: Toph, Suki, Ty Lee, and Yue.

Yue was envious of them because she was not allowed to come.

Katara stood up and took her phone; she read the message as she walked towards her room.

The message was from Zuko.

"I'm sorry."

Katara sighed and threw her phone to the sofa. She didn't want anything to do with Zuko. She was not in the mood seeing things that has Zuko written all over it.

"Can you delete that picture of me?"

She remembered Zuko say. Then she had the notion to check on their pictures during the whole trip. She stood up and took the camera from her luggage then finally leaving it alone. She went straight to her room and landed on her bed, still wrapped in a towel.

She took pictures of Toph, Aang and Iroh during the ride to the villa. Then there were pictures while they were swimming. There was a shot of Zuko and Azula jumping together in the pool, Toph must have taken this shot, while swimming, her camera was in fact, water-proof. Then she saw the picture Zuko was talking about. His face was terrified and begging. He was pinned down by Haru and Sokka, Aang wasn't seen, but he was definitely there. Jet was holding Zuko's leg. Azula and Ty Lee were pulling off Zuko's trunks. The SpongeBob boxer shorts were in level with his hips by then.

Katara's cheeks turned pink. She blinked for a while then she realized why Zuko wanted this to be erased. But she shook her head when she thought of erasing it.

Then she went on, there were pictures of them as they played volley ball. There was even a picture where Zuko held Katara in the pool. It was a perfect shot, Toph managed to get the perfect angle for this one.

Katara blushed again. Her heart beating fast.

"Aah!" Katara put the camera down. She had enough of Zuko. Azula likes him remember? She reminded herself.

She sighed for a moment. Then she took the camera again. She came across the shots were they were singing songs. There was a shot where Aang sang in front of Katara, his hand almost touching hers.

Katara blushed again.

I love Aang. Toph's words suddenly came out.

Katara wailed in frustration. Her heart was beating fast she wanted it to stop. Azula likes Zuko. Toph loves Aang.

She can't let her heart beat like that.

Katara sat up, "No… I shouldn't be like this…"

She felt she needed to talk to someone. She wanted to talk to her best friend, Toph, but it has something to do with her, so…not her.

Riiing… Suki's not answering her phone.

"Hi, Ty Lee here, I'm in kinda' busy right now. You can leave a message."

Azula's phone is in diverting mode.

Mai's phone is ringing but no one's answering.

Yue…

"Yes?"

"Yue!"

"Katara!" Yue was pleased to hear her voice. "How is it going?"

"I'm glad you're there." Katara sighed, "I've been calling the others but they won't answer."

"Why? What's wrong?" Yue was a bit worried.

"Well. Nothing's wrong…" she looked for the right words but can't seem to find them.

Yue waited for Katara to say something for another ten seconds, but she still remained silent.

"Tell you what," Yue said suddenly, "I'm in my bakeshop. If you're free, I can treat you two slices of strawberry cake?"

"Make that three." Katara giggled.

"Sure. But you have to tell me everything that's happened in the trip. You should show me your camera." Yue was just as excited as Katara.

"Okay, okay." Katara nodded, even if she is aware that Yue wouldn't see.

"Buh-bye." Yue said cutely.

"Yeah. Bye. Thanks." Katara nodded again with a smile. She then hung up and changed into her pants and a nice blouse. She brought the camera with her and then called a cab outside.

…..

Yue's father owns a bakeshop, just a few blocks away from Katara's place. Though Yue doesn't know much about baking, she helps out in the bakery as well. When she starred in "Avatar, the Last Air Bender" series, the bakeshop made more costumers.

Katara arrived after a few minutes. Yue was inside drinking coffee when she saw Katara. She waved her hand and motioned her hand for Katara to come over.

They had conversed with each other for a while until they were served. Katara was served with a slice of strawberry cake while Yue was busy going through her digi cam. Yue kept laughing when she saw the pictures. Then she would mutter why she didn't come.

"Oh my! Is this -?" Yue couldn't stop laughing.

"Hm?" Katara looked up, her mouth filled with cake. Yue showed her the picture of Zuko being 'physically abused'.

Katara furrowed her brows and nodded. She swallowed the food first before speaking, "Yeah. Zuko lost to Sokka's game and he had to suffer the consequences."

"What cute SpongeBob boxers!" Yue squealed, laughing as she held the camera tight.

Katara laughed with her. It was really funny.

"So." Yue wiped her teary eye, "Did you guys really take off his clothes?"

"No." Katara swayed the fork in front of Yue, "he begged out of it as long as he does everyone a favor."

"Did you ask him your favor?" Yue put the camera down and entwined her fingers together to support her chin.

"No." Katara shook her head. "Azula made him do a favor for her. Then Iroh asked him to sing. I guess that's about it. Only they made him do things." She used her fork to slice the cake and slide it in her mouth.

"What would you have him do then?" Yue asked interested.

"I don't know. " Katara said stoically.

"Toph told me you're having issues with him. But she won't tell me what." Yue shrugged. She took the camera again to see the rest of the pictures.

"He's just keeps putting me in the bad mood. Can you imagine, he told me that I was heavy! Like he told me I was fat in other words!" Katara gulped angrily. Yue watched her say that as Katara had the second plate of cake.

"He even said I react too much! I mean, how can I be over reacting!" Katara angrily mashed the cake without her noticing, and then she scooped a slice in her mouth. Yue watched her say that again, a brow slightly raised as she smiled at her.

"And I don't want to be kissed by him! His lips were so dry! He has bad breath!" Yue was surprised with what Katara had told her. Katara continued, "Can you imagine: a big guy like him is crazy about gummy bears?"

"Wait, you kissed?" Yue had a brow raised, her mouth gaped open.

Katara was silent all of a sudden, did she say that?

"D-d-did I say that?" she stammered.

Yue observed her. Then she looked back to the camera.

"Katara, do you like him?" Yue said, not looking at her.

"No!" she answered immediately.

Yue turned the camera to Katara, "Really then?"

It was a shot of Katara hugging Zuko. Her face was digging down on his bare chest. Her arms were hugging him tight. His chin was right above her head. His fingers were slightly twitching. His eyes looked as nervous as before, he's teeth bit his lower lip. His body curved, as if trying to get away from her.

"I thought it was Ty Lee." Katara muttered, looking away.

"Why would you think it's Ty Lee?" Yue's confused. How are they sharing the bed together?

"We decided sleeping together in the living room for the last night. First I was lying with Ty Lee. Before I dozed off, Ty Lee went outside from a phone call. When I woke up, I was in his arms." Katara explained.

"More like, he's in your arms." Yue corrected. "I was the one who called Ty Lee last night. I called her because her manager, Olivia, was looking for her. Olivia thought it was only a one night trip."

"Oh." Katara nodded. Then there a brief silence.

Yue rested her chin on her palm, her fingers taping her cheek in uniform, "Did you know that Zuko comes here every week?"

Katara was surprised, "What?"

"Yeah. He goes here every Sunday, buying cake." Yue told her.

"Really? Why? What for?" Katara was curious.

"I don't know." Yue shrugged; her elbows were on the table, "It's his Sunday routine. He goes here every Sunday for a cake."

"Maybe he comes here for you." Katara said before sipping coffee.

"I doubt it." She shook her head. "He's not looking for me every time he goes here. And his visit isn't as stable as you think. There was one Sunday he came in two minutes before closing time."

"He's really weird." Katara uttered.

Yue giggled.

"Toph told me she loves Aang…" Katara's voice was trailing off.

"She told me too."

"But Aang told me he loves me…"

"Oh…" Yue's blue eyes grew bigger.

"What should I do?" Katara was slicing the cake slowly, but she didn't want it anymore.

"Do you like him?" Yue asked.

Katara took a moment before she answered. "I'm not sure…"

Katara shook her head and continued, "there are instances when I look at Aang, I wanted him to develop his feelings for me… but then again, I also want to reject him."

"What? Are you playing with him?"

"No!" Katara defended, "It's not that! No way!"

Yue raised a brow, "but you said…"

"I want him to like me, I'm sure about that, but I'm not sure if I want to like him."

"Katara" Yue shook her head, "Somehow, for you to notice him that much and make an effort for him to like you, there has to at least some feelings for him."

"I guess so." Katara said low in defeat.

"So anyway. The party's tomorrow. What's the plan?" Yue asked, changing the topic.

"I going there before the party starts, I'm getting a room to spend the night there." Katara began munching on the cake again.

"Do you have something to wear?"

"Yep." Katara nodded. "You?"

"I'll get mine this afternoon. I asked a tailor to do my design." Yue said proudly.

"Wow. I can't wait to see yours." Katara said excitedly.

"I can't wait to see the others' dresses as well." Yue said.

Katara smiled. Then she looked at half eaten cake. _Do I really like him?_

…to be continued


	8. Party

**Chapter 8 – Party **

The scene of a vast room filled with colorful balloons, loud dance music, drinking, games, talking, and camera flashes come into view. The camera then tilts to the front stage where five banners hang on the walls. From the left, was a green banner with an etching of brown earth kingdom symbol. Next to it was the white banner with a light blue etching of the air nomad's symbol. In the middle, and practically the largest, was the Title, in gold letters with a black outline, and sky blue arrows pointing in four different directions. Next to it was the red banner of the fire nation, etched in gold color. Next to fire was water, in ocean blue and a nice darker blue etching.

Bryan and Mike were being interviewed by a lot of media. Some artists were also being interviewed while some are having their pictures taken.

Aang stayed next to Katara, both were being interviewed. Aang was wearing a nice black tux. His head was still bald. Katara wore a nice light blue dress.

"Bryan, since the series went very well, are you planning on doing a movie about it?" An interviewee asked.

"Uh… we don't plan on making a movie. But there has been a talk about making one… but we're not the ones in charge." Bryan said.

"We're into series more than we are into movies." Mike added.

"Aang, you and Katara are the main pair in the show. Do you think you two can be a true pair in the real world?"

"Well, Katara and I—" Aang was interrupted.

"—are just friends." Katara smiled. She didn't want Aang to expect that much on her, now that he's made it clear that he's not giving up on her. She's not sure if she likes him, but she wants him to like her.

"Toph, was it hard to act blind?"

"Well, sort of. You have to keep your eyes still. And I had to wear contacts all the time. I even lost two pairs of contacts at the shoot when we where fighting. But it's really fun since I can 'see' with my feet."

"Ty Lee, are you really a circus girl?"

"Yes! And I'm proud. I was in the circus before, and when the ATLA crew had a shooting near our carnival, they discovered me and I was then part of the series!"

"Yue, you only had a few lines, but you did a wonderful job."

"Thank you. Maybe I lasted for only a few episodes, but being the moon goddess is a great thing. I love it."

"Iroh, are you really a tea lover?"

"Why, of course. I suggested that my character should love tea the way I do."

"Ozai, you did a pretty good job ruling over the Fire Nation and trying to rule over the other nations. What do you feel about losing?"

"Well, its better that evil loses against the good isn't it?" Smiles… then murmurs "But to lose over a kid…grumble grumble grumble…"

"You're known as the foaming mouth guy, right?"

"I'm that famous already! YES! Hollywood here I come!"

"So… Cabbage Guy, What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was the best!"

The cast were split together because some refused to face the media yet and just wanted to have some party, and Sokka's one of them.

The partying Sokka was trying out some drinks, Suki insisted he stop, but he reasoned that it was only a lifetime experience. Though Sokka looked mature in a blue long-sleeved polo shirt and nice pair of pants, he acted rather childlike, and didn't think of the consequence of drinking different kinds of liquor that night.

Suki groaned, giving up on him. She even received a few drops of Sokka's drink when he coughed. Great, he doesn't appreciate her dress. Both wore a matched pair, it had gold linings, only Sokka had blue and Suki's was jade green. Making her way to the bathroom to wipe that not really obvious liquid, Suki was stopped when Sokka grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to whisper in her ear that she looked very beautiful. This got Suki blushing and finally deciding to let him be.

Ty Lee, in a shimmering orange dress down to her knees, and Haru, in a nice fitted pink tux and white pants, were together. When people walk pass her, they would compliment her hair; it was braided nicely, and tied at the end was big silver ring. Haru's hair was cut short, and he wore a French-like checkered hat.

Azula was complimented as well for wearing a backless maroon. Her hair was tied up to the back and it had some sort of glitters on it, making it look like a starry ponytail. She drank with Mai and Jet. Mai was wearing a black turtle neck. And black fitted pants. She also had a pretty chain-like necklace. For once, Jet had his hair waxed. He was wearing white shirt and he had a bowtie. He wore a black vest and black pants.

By the punch were Smellerbee and Longshot. To the other side were the Duke and the big guy. Teo was on his feet, wait, hands, as he break dance on the dance floor. In the crowd was Ozai, Ursa, Iroh, Hakoda, Gran-gran… and whoever else was there, was there! Oh… except Zuko… he's not here yet…he's late!

Zuko arrived fifteen minutes late. He made his way through the crowd, trying to break through the human barricade built by his fans. As he his way through that somehow called party, someone grabbed him from behind.

"Zuko!" A familiar voice.

Zuko turned around to see a small pale girl in a yellow-green Jasmine-like outfit (Jasmine from Alladin). She even has golden bangles. The pretty girl wore an Arabian outfit today.

"Toph." He smiled and walked towards her. After making a few steps, he sees Katara and Aang taking pictures for photographers.

Katara was wearing a pretty gown. She was wearing a backless v-shaped blue dress. A thin layer of cloth covering her breasts.

Zuko blushed. Then Toph caught his attention, "You're late!"

"You're the only one missing." Yue said. She stood behind Toph. Yue was wearing a nice dress, a white gown with light blue linings on it.

"Really? Sorry about that."

"Yeah! Even cabbage guy beat you here first." Toph said as she pointed eastwards. Zuko turned to see the man standing on a cabbage with one foot, and juggling four cabbages with his hands.

"Zuko!" Jin came and gave him a hug. After sharing smiles, she left to talk to the others.

"Aw, that was nice! I'm gonna hug you too!" Toph said with a grin and hugged him tightly, Yue smiled and hugged him as well. They both hugged him!

After choking…ehm, letting go of him, Zuko gave them a questioning look.

"Are you staying here for the night?" Yue asked.

"Not really….? Why?" Zuko answered.

"You should get a room right now." Toph told him.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to party hard tonight!" Toph flailed her hands up in the air.

"Sokka suggested we get a room for ourselves and we'll continue to party up there." Yue explained.

"But we better be quiet. So that no media would come in and decide to barge in on us." Toph added. "Or put us in the papers assuming we all slept together or something."

"So why am I getting me a room?" Zuko asked Toph.

"I told you, we're gonna party all night!"

"Hmm, okay, I'll see to it later, okay?"

"Okay!"

"He's here! Zuko's here!" Ty Lee walked towards them. Haru and Azula were with her.

"Zuzu! You're late!" Azula put her arms around Zuko and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry, I'm late." Zuko grinned. "So what's happening?"

"They don't want to make the toast unless you're here." Haru said.

Then a girl in a bunny costume walked up to them and offered them drinks.

The teens immediately grabbed one, and turned to party.

Then a crew member walked up to them to tell them to attend the last photo session. They had to take the last one at least. Hence, the hall was covered with flashes and smiles.

There were pictures of Aang and Zuko.

Aang, Sokka and Katara. The original team.

Aang, Toph Sokka, and Katara. The Fearsome Four! The AangGang! The Boomerang Squad!

Aang, Toph Sokka, Katara, Zuko. The dream team!

Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula. The Ozai' angels team… (saw it from a picture from the web)

Azula and Zuko. Uh… brother and sisterly love.

Iroh and Zuko. A true family.

Zuko and Katara. Zutara

Zuko and Ozai. Like Father, like son. Except the 'I want to rule the world thing' goal.

Ozai and Aang. Nemesis… nemesis's… whatever you call them.

Sokka and Suki. Warriors. Fan and sword. Ford… haha.. or swan?

Sokka and Yue. The warrior and the moon goddess.

Aang and Katara. The Kataang. And the actual pair… grrr…

Sokka and Katara. The water tribe brother & sister..

Katara and Jet. Uhm, short time love affair?

Katara and Haru. A very short time love affair!

Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot. Jet and his merry friends…

Bumi...Zhao...the rest of the cast... and cabbage guy! The other people!

Katara was blushing from getting pretty comments for her dress.

She was drinking red wine with Yue and Suki. She keeps turning her head around looking for... no one... specifically no one.

She caught a glimpse of Aang, looking at her.

"Katara, did you hear me?"

"Huh, what?" Katara shook her head and looked at Yue, "What was that?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry. No." Katara slowly shook her head.

"We're meeting at Room 516." Suki whispered.

"Why?" Katara raised a brow.

"You'll find that out later." Yue blinked one eye.

Suki giggled. Then she turned her head to look for Sokka. As she glanced from left to right, she found Zuko, Toph, Haru, Ty Lee, Azula, Mai and Jet.

"Hey, look at that!"

Yue and Katara turned their heads slightly.

Zuko was drinking tequila as Azula and Toph danced around him. Haru and Ty Lee shared the dance floor together. Jet and Mai… were having a conversation.

"You wanna dance?" Jet asked haughtily. Trying to score points with her.

"Do I look like I dance to you?" Mai's tone was the same as ever.

"Uh…" hello gods and goddesses up there, you can zap me with lightning anytime soon! Jet was a bit embarrassed.

"Come on, Mai. It's just a little dancing." Azula teased.

Mai just rolled her eyes. She'd rather drink a whole bottle of wine than dance with anyone.

Toph was jumping around of Zuko as Azula made sexy movements in front him.

"Toph and Zuko are getting pretty close nowadays, didn't you notice?" Suki smirked.

Katara shrugged but no one saw.

"Suki." Sokka's voice was soft and tempting.

The girls turned to see Sokka and Aang walking towards them.

Aang and Katara saw each others' eyes before smiling.

They all talked for while then Dimartino caught their attention by tapping on the mike.

"Hello? Hell-o? Yo? 'Zup, everybody? Having a great time?"

Yeah. Yes. Was everybody's answer.

"Okay, since we're having a good time, I'm going to announce great big news to all of you!" His voice can be compared to one who's almost drunk. He must've drunk a lot. But he didn't wiggle as he walked so he's not.

Everyone was curious to this 'big news'.

Everyone was silent, the music has stopped. Okay, so what's happening next?

"Due..." he breathed, "due to the insistent public demand..." he took a moment, scanned the crowd, and continued. "We are going to make..." he stopped again.

"What?" Sokka was being impatient, some laughed at him, he even received a slap from Suki, a playful slap, but she was serious.

Stop putting everyone on the edge of their seats, spill it.

"We are going to make a book four."

There were numerous of wow, whoa, really?, what?, how? yes!, and omigosh! from the crowd.

"But how?" Aang was very curious.

Thinking about it, the world has gone through a century of war, and it will not be easy for the new Fire lord to easily win everyone's trust back. So, maybe that could be it… but it could be bit boring though… or maybe not. Maybe this time, Katara and Aang will get married? Ursa will be finally found? Sokka and Suki might get married and bear children? Toph might even find her man? There were so many possibilities.

"We decided we make revisions of book 3."

Hold on, what? As in rewrite the story? As in how? How will you- oh, wait, Katara's saying something…

"But it was already great. Why make revisions?" Katara asked Yue.

"This time, the Avatar dies... and hope shall be lost."

"Wait, WHAT?" Sokka's jaw dropped.

"Okay, nice revisions... uhm, pessimistic much?" Ty Lee shared her thoughts to the group.

"...but the banished prince will come to take his place as the savior of the world."

There was applause, even awe.

"So wait, how are we doing, Avatar, the Last Airbender, legend of Aang, without Aang the airbender?" Sokka flailed his hands to Aang.

Zuko couldn't believe his ears, it didn't seem possible.

"I guess, they're trying to make it look like a big 'what if'... I mean, what if the avatar dies... is hope all lost? I think it's somewhere between the lines." Haru said with a hand on his chin.

"I can't believe this. Is that possible?" Zuko asked.

"Just kidding." Mike snickered. The audience suddenly fell silent and they all looked at him with a questioning look.

"Boo!" Sokka hollered. "Ow!" Suki must've punched him again.

"Actually," Mike smiled again…

"You better not be lying again!" Toph cupped her hands on her mouth and shouted.

"Hahaha. The living lying detector. Haha hic! A-ahem…"

"Uh, Mike, I think I'll handle this." Bryan tapped Mike's shoulder and took over the mike on the podium.

"I'm sorry, Mike just wanted a little laugh." The audience laughed a bit. "As he was supposed to say…" He continued. " We are going to make mini episodes of the avatar seasons."

The crowd was murmuring…

"Wow… what on earth could that be?"

"What did he mean mini season?"

"uhm, small?"

"Shaddap…"

"And it's going to be a surprise for all of you." Bryan said before leaving the podium, with a half-drunk Mike.

"Mini episodes? Like what?" Zuko asked.

"I dunno. But I'm excited." Ty Lee said, she seemed a bit excited.

After his announcement, the room was filled with voices, all talking what it could be about.

"Mr. Iroh!" Ty Lee called after seeing the old man walk away after talking to the producers.

"Ah! Good evening, ladies!" he smiled at Ty Lee and the rest of the girls. Then he turned to see Zuko and gave him a warm hug.

Seeing Iroh talk to the producer, Ty Lee asked, "What did they say?"

"Ah, we are going to have a meeting next day." Iroh explained. Good,'cause tomorrow, everyone's gonna have a hangover.

Party tonight. Chillax tomorrow. Meeting next day.

Before the party came to and end, the teens carefully slipped out, one by one, and even two by two. Sokka and Suki went straight to room 516. Haru went to his room first, a floor down from room 516. Azula, Mai and Jet grabbed a few drinks first. Ty Lee went the bathroom alone before going up. Aang was still in the party because he was being talked to by a lot of people. Yue called her parents to say she was spending the night, and Toph accompanied her. Katara had check-in for a room first to stay the night there after the party. She, Yue and Toph decided sharing. Mai and Jet shared one room. Suki and Sokka another. Ty Lee and Azula. Haru was on his own. Aang was also on his own. And Zuko was still on his way to check-in.

"Room 513." The man handed the key to him. He thanked the guy and headed to the elevator.

Before reaching for the elevator, he spots Katara waiting for the same lift.

"Hey..." Zuko slowly approached. Giving out a weak smile.

"Hey…"

Ting! The doors opened and they both entered. Having the two of them being alone, somehow, one of them begged that the elevator wouldn't malfunction.

Silence.

"Look, Katara." Zuko started, pain going down his throat as he swallowed hard.

Katara looked at him, eyes blinking, fortunately, Katara's not in the mood to be angry, and rant about how his breath stinks. Or tell him that she's not gonna delete his pic because it was really hot. (hehe)

"You don't really have bad breath." Katara said and turned away. She saw Zuko's face questioning her on the reflection of the doors. She assumed he was going to ask for that again.

"I wasn't really going to ask for that, but… wait, I really don't have?"

"Nope."

"Then why tell me I did in the first place?"

"Because you told me terrible things."

Oh. He sees.

"Katara, look, I didn't mean that." You're just over-reacting. Providentially, he was careful not to say it again.

"Uh-huh." She nodded, but she still didn't believe him.

"The kiss, can we just forget about it?"

Katara's eyes blazed, "You expect me to forget something that would affect my dignity?"

Okay, perhaps it was too much to ask. But using the word dignity?

"Well," Zuko was tired explaining, he'd rather give examples.

Zuko continued, "You kissed Aang."

"Trice!" Katara's voice was getting colder. One was when he admitted, two at Ember Island, three at the tea shop.

"You have three takes for the third one. It counts as five."

"What! Well, that's different! That was work."

"Look, K'tara. Ours was accident."

Katara looked away angrily. She refused defeat, but he was really right.

"Maybe we can set aside our differences. We are co-workers, and on top of it, friends." He explained as he slowly reached to shake her hand.

"Yeah." It was fun arguing with him, but it's not good for it to last.

"Also, I didn't mean what I said before. I didn't mean I never want to be kissed by you." Why is Zuko bringing up the kiss issue again? "In fact, I would want to…just…"

"You'd want to?" Katara asked assuming she heard right. Why is he telling her that?

"I…I would…" he answered hesitantly. He didn't really mean to say he'd kiss her right?

Then there was silence.

This would be a right time for the elevator to malfunction… but unfortunately, it's up and running. The doors made a "ting" sound and opened in front of them. A woman and a man caught their attention. They stood in front of the elevator in a lip-lock position. The man kissed his lover hungrily. And the woman would pull him close after every breath of air. Zuko and Katara froze from their places. They watched them kiss, the listen to them moan. Then the doors automatically closed in front of them, and continued going up.

There was a moment of silence. Awkward silence…

"That's something you don't see everyday." Zuko said.

Katara blinked, going back to the real world. "Yeah…"

She turned her head to him, eyeing his lips. She remembered the time they kissed. The sweet sensation, like she was kissing his cloud like-lips. Soft and wet…

Sweet and supple… Zuko's mind also remembered the same incident.

"That… that was embarrassing!" Katara said suddenly, "Why didn't they get a room?"

Zuko shrugged.

Ting…fifth floor. As Katara walked out first, Zuko blushed and gathered all the courage to say.

"You're gorgeous, tonight."

Katara blushed. Every girl wants to be complimented by what they wear.

They looked for the room 516.

"My room's over here." Zuko pointed as they passed his room.

"Oh. You're spending the night alone?"

"Yeah. Unless you want to share it with me." He mocked.

"Ha-ha, Zuko. Very funny." She said sarcastically.

Then they spot Toph and Yue right outside the room leaning on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Katara walked toward them.

Yue put a finger on her lips telling them to be quiet.

"Sokka and Suki are inside. I'm sure they're doing what they're supposed to be doing." Toph answered.

"What?" Katara questioned, she didn't quite get that.

"Is it locked?" Zuko asked.

"No, it's open." Toph answered lazily.

"Then why don't you come in?"

"Because I don't want to get inside and see what they're up to." Toph crossed her arms.

Katara and Zuko looked at each other, and decided to listen through the door. They pressed their ears close to it and heard Sokka, and some noises.

Katara and Zuko eyed each other, no, they can't be doing it, right?

"Suki, I'm coming!"

A few furniture dropped, and there were loud bumps heard, Sokka made an "Ah!" sound.

Katara almost fainted when she heard Sokka say that. Zuko, being the only man around, had to end this. He knocked on the door twice and quickly opened it. The lights were off so Zuko quickly turned the lights on.

They spot Sokka on the floor, wincing from the pain, the lamp fell on his feet.

"Sokka, what the hell are you doing?" Katara asked angrily, her face all red.

"I'm looking for Suki!" Sokka answered.

"Why were the lights off?" Toph asked with a grin.

Then Suki comes out from the closet, "We were playing hide and seek."

Zuko and Katara slowly nodded in understanding. So that was why Sokka said he was coming… and the reason there were bumping noises is that, he hits onto the objects inside the dark room.

"Let's play hide and seek too!" Toph suggested.

The room was big enough, two beds, a few tables, closets, the bathroom, the balcony, there was tv… Sure, why not? It's a good idea since there were just the five of them; the others were still on their way.

"Hide in these dresses?" Katara asked, holding her skirt up a little.

"Yeah, in those." Toph said, "This time, instead of turning the lights off, we use blindfold!"

"Who's it?" Yue asked.

"Zuko's it!." Sokka loudly, like a child.

"What? Why me?"

"Cuz I said so!" Sokka took his black handkerchief and gave it to Zuko.

_Right… the agreement thing._

Zuko was it and he was soon blindfolded. He was twirled around twice and started to count to ten. Toph hid under the table, Sokka and Suki carefully hid in the closet, Yue stepped out of the balcony, and Katara hid under the covers on the bed.

Zuko held his hands up to avoid getting hit. He first reached the closet, opened it when he touched the knobs. Sokka and Suki were inside, trying to avoid his touch. Suki carefully moved to dash out first. But Zuko felt someone move and grabbed her. He got her by the waist and pulled her close.

Suki squealed.

"Hahaha! I found you Suki!"

"Hey, stop hogging on my Suki like that!" Sokka stepped out. Zuko let her go and grabbed him by his suit, "Found you, Sokka!"

"You're such an idiot, Sokka!" Toph commented seeing how Sokka revealed himself after seeing Zuko find Suki.

Zuko turned to the direction of the voice, he knew it was Toph. As he carefully walked, his foot touched the leg of the chair. He moved away and touched the table, he duct down and tried looking for anyone. Toph kept moving back, but there was already the wall.

"Got ya, Toph." Zuko smirked.

"I know you do, hot shot." Toph narrowed her eyes, and smiled back at the blind-folded guy.

Katara and Yue would peek out to see what Zuko's up to.

"Here I am, Zuko." Yue called out.

"I'm over here, Zuko!" Katara teased. Covering herself with the covers as she looked at him.

"Over there, Zuko!" Toph distracted.

"No, Zuko! Over here!" Sokka distracted him as well.

Zuko dumbly turned around and was confused. He decided to stop listening and walk around. Feeling the breeze, Zuko followed where the wind came from, it probably came from the balcony, and someone must be out there. He stepped out slowly, not wanting to fall off the edge blindfolded. He heard someone gasped. Immediately, Zuko grabbed hold of the dress and the grabbed Yue's hands.

"Found you!"

"Not yet, Zuko. You gotta know who it is, first."

"Hmm…" he touched Yue's arm as she tucked her lips in to keep silent.

"Yue…" Zuko smirked.

"How'd you know?" Yue asked amazingly.

"I know what Katara feels like." Zuko smiled and searched again. Katara opened the covers to watch him. She propped herself up with her elbows and watched him go around the room.

The door opens and Haru comes in surprised. He had his laptop tucked between his arm and ribs. He observed them first before smiling and said, "What are you doing on the bed, Katara?"

Zuko jerked his head up. He felt the bed's leg beside his feet. Katara immediately pushed the blankets away and was about to jump out but Zuko jumped onto her!

Zuko lunged on the bed, and crawled up to Katara. Katara laughed in surprise, and Zuko slowly held her cheek.

"This is how Katara feels like." Zuko said softly.

Katara stared onto the black silk that covers his eyes. Her lips slightly open her cheeks slightly red.

"Haha. Found you, Katara." Zuko chuckled as he used one hand to remove the blind fold. But he stopped when he saw Katara staring at him.

There they were. On the bed. A few inches apart. Katara's legs were in between his own. And they can feel each other's heavy breathing.

Suki, Sokka, Toph and Haru were staring at them the whole time.

"There you are, Haru!"

Finally, Zuko jumped away. And Katara sat on the edge of the bed. They heard Aang coming. And it was not a good idea to stay like that.

"Hey, Aang." Haru smiled nervously.

"Katara!" Aang's face beamed when he saw the girl.

"Hey, Aang." Katara tried to smile.

Aang walked up to her and told her pretty she looked and all…

Toph bowed her head down, jealous. He didn't notice her. "I'm going to get a drink."

"Oh." Sokka looked up to her, "I think I passed by a vendo machine by the fire exit on the third floor."

"Thanks." Toph nodded sadly and headed out. Aang watched her go. He remembered how sad she was back then.

"Toph…" Katara stood up. She felt guilty, she knew why.

"I'm going after her." Zuko told Katara and he followed her.

"Toph." Zuko walked towards her. She was waiting for the elevator, but she didn't press any button..

Toph suddenly dropped down from the clouds and looked at Zuko. "Are you thirsty too? I can get you something." She said as she pressed the wall near the buttons.

"No, don't worry. I'm coming with you." Zuko pressed it for her.

Ting…

The elevator was once again empty. And they entered inside.

Zuko watched the doors closed, while Toph's head was down. When the lift began moving, Toph grabbed Zuko's suit and buried her face on his chest. She started crying.

"T-Toph." Zuko was surprised. He held her hair and stroke them down while his other caressed her shoulder.

"Do you think I'm pretty too?" Toph words were muffled by his clothes, but Zuko heard well.

"Of course. I think you're a pretty cute princess, Toph."

Toph pulled away slowly and sniveled. "Really?"

"Yes."

After a while, the doors opened on the third floor and they looked for the vending machine.

Suki and Sokka started talking outside the balcony, all cuddly and sweet and stuff. Haru was on the bed playing with his laptop. Yue, Katara and Aang sat on the bed talking how wonderful tonight is.

Yue sighed. She wasn't part of the conversation even if she tried to. Aang would focus on Katara. She sat and crawled on the bed towards Haru.

"What are you playing, Haru?"

"Oh, it's the Avatar, Zuko's Path." Haru answered without looking. "Zuko's the protagonist of the game here."

"Kind of like Book four." Yue said. "Even though Mike said it was a joke."

"Can you really imagine Book four?" Katara asked suddenly, lifting her head up from the bed.

"Yeah. I can't believe it. It's supposed to be happy and all but why would they make the Avatar go away? He's supposed to be the savior… what's the point of having the two previous books if the avatar's going to be killed?" Aang asked.

Haru began to speak, but his eyes were still concentrated on the game, "Maybe it's sort of interesting to them. Giving Zuko the big role. Maybe the avatar doesn't literally die? I mean, that's nicktoons for you, no one dies… only Zhao and Jet… but in a funny way."

"Not even a single blood bath!" Sokka added from the balcony.

"I thought book four would be all about Zuko trying to keep the peace after the war has ended. And Aang would be there beside him." Katara said.

"Then, you'd become a baby factory in order to restore the Air Nomads." Haru laughed.

"What?"

"Well, that is the whole point. After that kiss, it's obvious that you get to marry the avatar and bear his children. Zuko marries Mai and he becomes Fire Lord. Toph goes back home. Sokka and Suki could get married. And Cabbage guy would have his own market. Somewhere between the lines, the Air nomads have to get back in line and the Avatar cycle has to continue." Haru said.

"I'm amazed you know a lot about this." Yue smiled.

"You can check the internet. There's a lot of talk about the series." Haru saved his game. "There's even fan fictions about us."

"Fan fictions?" Katara raised a brow.

"Yes! I've read fan fictions about us!" Yue nodded excitedly.

"What're those?" Suki asked. She and Sokka went inside and closed the door.

"They're fan made stories. By kids, teens, experts, and people who have nothing else better to do." Haru explained. (The last one would be me. Hahaha)

"I'm going to try reading those! What's the address of it?" Suki asked.

"There's a lot, Su." Yue said. "There are many stories from different sites."

"Oh. Then what do you read the most?" Katara asked.

"I read more stories in … I like those stories better." Yue smiled.

"What are they like?" Aang asked.

"Well, there are stories where the fans would make a 'book four'. There are also stories where they support the canon Katara and Aang. Which is also known as Kataang."

"Kataang? My name and Katara's?"

"Uh yeah… There's also a Zuta-" Yue was cut off by Haru. He grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Uh… There's also… Taang." Haru forced a smile.

"Who's that?"

"It's you and Toph."

"Toph? Why would I end up with Toph?" Aang began to laugh.

"Well, some people think it's cute."

"But Toph's just a kid…"

"Gee, Aang. You have the same age."

"Oh. Right. I mean…"

"Look, Aang." Yue started. "Toph may look like she's not into romance and all, but she's different than who she was from the series."

"The tough girl who 'rocks' knows how to fall in love to." Suki said.

"Don't just look at her like she's a kid. Maybe that's why some people think that you're a kid too." Sokka said as he sat on the bed across Aang.

Aang turned to Katara.

_Stop acting like a kid!_

_But Toph's just a kid…_

…_some people think that you're a kid too._

Oh. Aang bent his head down.

_I'm sorry if I made you cry..._

_S'kay, Aang._

Aang remembered her kiss. Toph. Does. She. Like. Him? Aang's mind processed the words slowly. Or she just made a mistake kissing him, thinking it was his cheek or something.

_Katara and I…_

…_are just friends!_

He remembered Katara say.

'Wake up, Aang. If this was a story, you could bet that the writer wouldn't want you to end up with her.' His conscience spoke.

'But I like Katara…' Aang thought.

'You've been with her. You've kissed her numerous times because you were told to. Your acting could have fooled you into liking her.'

'I… don't know…'

"Aang." Yue held his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do us a favor and talk to her?"

Aang looked at her. He turned to Haru, he nodded. Then to Suki, she nodded. Then to Sokka, he also nodded. And then he looked into Katara's eyes.

"You can go and talk to her now. It's your decision, Aang." Katara said.


	9. Elevator

**Chapter 9 - Elevator**

In the elevator. Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and Jet were carrying three bottles of wine and a chaser and some ice.

"Can you believe they're making another Atla season?" Ty Lee asked. She was wiggling as the elevator lifted them up, she wouldn't stand still.

"Atla?" Mai asked.

"Avatar, the Last Air Bender. A.k.a. ATLA. A.k.a. one of the best shows in Nick." Ty Lee explained.

"Wow. Nice name." Mai said the way she obviously would.

"I know what you mean. How can there be such season without Aang, the Avatar?" Jet asked.

"Come on…" Jet muttered on the buttons. He kept pressing the button five and the open button.

"Anytime soon, the elevator's gonna malfunction." Mai said.

"Well I hope it does. But not when we're in it." Jet continued pressing.

"Mike said it's a re-write. But I don't think it's gonna sell." Azula said honestly. She leaned on the wall as she watched Jet. The alcohol in her hand was moistening in her palms.

"Yeah. What if the people don't like the idea? I mean, it ended great." Jet said.

"I agree with you. They should have asked us first before telling it to everyone." Ty Lee was bit serious this time.

"I just can't think of any reason why they'd do that." Azula shrugged.

* * *

"I can think of a reason why they would do that." Toph said out of the blue. She leaned on the wall beside the vendo.

"What?" Zuko asked. Zuko was looking through his pockets for a few coins.

"I'm talking about the mini episodes. I think I have an idea why they want to have a remake."

"Yeah? What could that be?"

"I'm guessing some fan pointed them a dagger or two, and told them that Katara shouldn't have ended up with Aang."

Zuko's face glowered. "You're talking about the Zutara thing are you?"

"Well, I did check on it, and there are more fans for Zutara than there is for Kataang."

"But I bet it's only because the people who watched the show liked how it ended, but they're not shipping for anything. Do you have a quarter?"

"I didn't bring any money today."

"Gee… Wait I think I have…"

"Don't you realize, Sparky?"

"Realize what?" he put the amount needed for the juice.

"Our wish came true!"

"Uh… what wish?" The juice won't fall. He repeatedly slammed the button.

"That time, back at the last shooting. We all wished to do it again. So it's all coming true. We're doing the series once again. Don't you think it's great? If ever it's some sort of Zutara, you gotta do your best."

"Suddenly I don't think it's a zutara." He softly slammed the machine.

"What are you talking about? You've got lots and lots of fans out there. You better do this for the sake of them, or else!"

"Or else what?" Zuko slammed it again.

"Heads will roll!" Toph crossed her arms.

"Sounds like you're the one who pointed Mike and Bryan a dagger."

"You'll never really know." Toph rolled her eyes.

"Hold on, the juice won't fall."

"Take your time, Zuko. No one's watching anyway."

"I look stupid. If a security cam caught me doing this…. That's one hilarious…" he slammed again. "…news."

A juice fell. Hurray.

Zuko bent down, "I think, it's great how it originally ended. The Avatar was able to save the world. It's cool." He handed it to Toph.

"Well, I don't like how Aang ended up with Katara. And the question about your mother is still unanswered." Toph pointed out.

"I think they're okay. Aang loves Katara, and Katara seemed to have fallen in love with the Avatar as well. Together, they could share a great relationship, an unending love..."

"…you really think they look good together?"

"Well, yeah. I'm only referring to the show, so don't get me wrong."

"What about right now?"

"Right now?"

"You know that Aang likes Katara."

"…"

"Do you still think they're suited for each other?"

"…"

"…"

"I'm not sure, Toph. I-"

"I love Aang."

"What?" Oh, she cried remember?

"But he loves Katara."

"…does Katara know?"

"Yeah. But Aang doesn't."

"…"

Toph's eyes drifted somewhere as she leaned on the wall (making a toy soldier walk to get there, you know, where they lift their feet a little high and make big strides?)

"Whenever Aang notices Katara, I get hurt. But no one's aware of that. He even texted me one time.. Katara's this, Katara's that… I got so sick of it, so jealous, so hurt (she says almost like a whisper)… he told me he loved how it ended. Kissing Katara during sunset, 'the most romantic' thing he's ever done. Well, truthfully, it's stupid and cheesy. So I asked Mike and Bryan if they can remake the season."

Zuko's juice spluttered out, "You what? So all this, IS YOUR IDEA?"

"Kind of. First they told me it would totally bring the ratings down. But then it became a talk on the net. And it was demanded by thousand Zutarians and a lot of curious people."

"So… I'm doing this… for your sake? What? Are the president of the said club?"

"Actually, I could. I could run for president… No, I'll automatically become one since I am able to make a mini series of you two."

"Toph. Why are you doing this?"

"…" she slowly walked towards him.

"Toph."

"Well, first, I thought the ending lacked a few things. Then it became fun!"

"Are you sure you're not doing this to make Aang hate me even more?"

Toph bowed her head. She remained silent. _No. But I love Aang… I want him to pick me… because if he won't. I'll be on my own. Alone._

"Zuko…" she said after counting to 30.

"Yeah…?" Zuko asked softly.

"If Aang won't take me… will you?"

Zuko bent his head just the same. Then he smiled and said softly, "I will, Toph."

Toph looked at him with her eyes all puffy and crying. She smiled at him and then buried her face on his chest and cried silently. Zuko smiled and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Toph."

* * *

"Alright, people! We got it!" Azula slammed the door open.

"Sorry we're late!" Ty Lee cart wheeled her way in.

"We made a wrong turn in the hall." Jet said.

"Where are the others?" Mai sat down on a chair and put the bottle on the table.

"Zuzu's not here?" Azula head turned from side to side, but Zuko's absence released a frown in her features.

"Sorry to upset you, Azula. But he's out for a while. He'll be back soon." Haru said, eyes stuck to his laptop.

"What are you doing, man?" Jet asked, interested.

"Zuko's Path."

"Dude, there's a Play Station game with you in it. You'd be more than happy to play yourself in a game."

"Really? There is?"

"And I thought you were that smart when it comes to Avatar." Yue smirked. "I've beaten that game In less than five hours."

* * *

Zuko and Toph turned. They saw Aang standing a few meters away. Toph quickly pulled away and wiped her tears.

"I… I'm sorry if I interrupted you." Aang scowled.

"No, not really." Zuko said.

"If you want to talk I can leave now." Zuko began to walk away. He waved Toph good bye.

He's gone.

"Aang. I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm not really like this. There's nothing going on and- -"

"You're crying." Aang took out a handkerchief and tried to wipe away her tears.

Instead of telling Aang: 'No, I can do it on my own, Aang. Thanks anyway.' She didn't. She let him wipe away her tears for her.

"Did he make you cry?" Aang asked afterwards. Why is Aang against Zuko that much?

"No, I just did…" Toph answered, embarrassed.

"Oh… I see."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"We should head back." Aang said.

"Yeah…" Toph narrowed her eyes, looking away.

* * *

"Zuko!"

"Katara?"

Katara was inside the elevator when she found Zuko waiting outside. The elevator was going down, while Zuko was heading up.

"Get in." Katara motioned her hand for him to enter. She kept pressing the open button until Zuko entered.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"Why?"

"I'm going to change." She held her skirt.

"Oh." He nodded.

"You want to come with me?"

"And watch you change?" Zuko raised a brow and smirked.

"Silly." She spat. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Not really. Well, since this lift is going down, I'm afraid I'll just go with you."

"I could use your company anyway."

"Really?"

"Where's Toph?"

"She's with Aang."

"What are they doing?"

"I don't know."

"How come you don't know?"

"How come you're asking?"

"…nevermind." Katara grunted and pressed on the open button a few times.

"It might break." Zuko said with his arms crossed.

"No it won't" She stuck her tongue out as she pressed the button harder.

Ting! Second floor.

* * *

The elevator came up after dropping Zuko and Katara to the second floor.

Toph went inside first. Aang was the one who pushed the button.

After standing there silently. The elevator suddenly stopped and the lights went out. Aang landed on the floor, and he heard a loud bang against the wall.

"What on earth's going on?" Aang asked as he tried seeing in the dark.

"Uhhnn…" Toph moaned.

"Toph? Toph are you okay?"

"I… I hit my head. Darn wall. It hurts."

"Where are you?" he stretched his arm slowly. His fingers extended towards the dark area where he thinks Toph is. He felt her. "Are you okay?"

"AAH!" Toph screamed and pushed his hand away.

Aang jumped back, surprised. "Wha-what's wrong?"

"Aang, you idiot! Don't touch me like that!" Toph said with her hands crossed on her chest.

"What? What did I touch?"

Toph blushed as her brows clenched together.

"Wait…" Aang blinked. "Did I just touch your…"

"Shut up!" Toph roared. Her face was very red, of course, he wouldn't see. But he was glad he didn't.

Silence…

* * *

"ZUUKOO!"

Zuko stood from the bed he was sitting on when he heard Katara call out… yell out his name. The lights went out while Katara was changing in the bathroom.

She ran out the bathroom, and headed towards him. She was definitely scared, that she, unintentionally hugged him like she did at the pool (remember at chappy 3?).

"What happened?" Katara asked with her eyes shut and her arms around his waist tightened to hug him more.

"Light problems, I guess." Zuko answered. She felt warm, very warm… and very… soft. He was hiding the fact that he was blushing right now. But he pushes the thought aside as his hand looked for his phone. Aha… here's that little gadget. He presses a button and it illuminates light on Katara.

To his surprise, he finds Katara wrapped in a towel. She wasn't wet. But she had nothing else on (aside from the under garments of course, don't expect her to be naked underneath that, people! Bad thoughts! Shoo! Go away! Unless… come back here, let's make a deal! Mwahahahaha….)

"Uh, Katara…" Zuko's face was red.

Katara puts his phone away from her and turned her back at him. She knew she was in a towel. She was removing the dress when the lights went out. She yelled for his name, but she didn't want to get out without anything on so she grabbed the towel before going out. (She luckily found the doorknob)

"Don't look at me like that!" She blushed. "It was so dark I couldn't see my clothes."

"I could lend you my phone if you want light." Zuko offered gently.

Katara agrees and goes to the bathroom, only to find out that when she pulled the towel her clothes fell on the floor… eew… she's not going to wear that. What about her dress? OMG… it's on the… tub, wet with the half-filled water. Now what is she going to wear?

She gives Zuko a sad and a worried and a don't-you-dare-do-anything-weird look.

"Ouch." Zuko commented. _She can over react sometimes_… Zuko thought. (SOMETIMES? Really? As in, SOMEtimes?)(_Would you mind your own business? I'm trying to think here!)(_Oh sorry…wait, how on earth did Zuko hear me?)

"Do you have anything else to wear?" Zuko asked her, putting the phone away.

"I do… but there's only one." Katara answered.

"Then wear it, I'll be outside." He though Katara should change in the room since she, might, drop the clothes on the floor and she'll have nothing else to wear.

"But what will I wear tomorrow?" Katara asked him.

"Uh 8D…. I don't know -_-." Zuko's reaction changed from a wide smile, to a… -_- (I like using this one, hahaha).

"Zuko, do you have extra clothes?" Katara asked him as she put an arm around her chest. Then she mentally slaps her head, if anyone would see her in a man's shirt, people would think something 'weird' was going on. "Nevermind." She breathed out.

* * *

"I'm sorry…." Aang said after a long silence. She looked at where Toph was (where he thought she was). He didn't think he did anything wrong. But if he did touch something he shouldn't… he's ought to apologize.

Toph didn't answer.

"Come on, Toph." Aang's not one to have patience. "I said I was sorry."

Toph furrowed her brows at him. "You touched me! How can I forgive you?"

Aang was getting angry too, "It was an accident. I couldn't see. How would I know?"

Toph bent her head down, she was red and she was fuming mad. She puts her phone out. The light comes out. Aang blinked a few times to get used to the light.

"You got your phone!" Aang's face seemed to lighten up, "We could contact the others."

"No credit." The unlimited texting expired earlier this afternoon. "What about yours?"

Aang leaned on the wall. "I forgot it back in the room."

"Great." Toph muttered to herself. _We're…stuck…here_… she blushed in the sudden realization.

* * *

Zuko started to dry off her clothes and hanged them, so that when one dries, Katara could wear them. She on the other hand, was looking in her bag, with Zuko's torch light (her phone batteries were dead). Zuko tried to move with the light coming from the moon. After hanging the clothes on the chairs, he walked up to her.

"Aha!" Katara held out a nice, long, baby blue, spaghetti-strap, see-through dress with a white fluffy fur on the round neckline.

"What's that?" Zuko asked. It seemed like a nice cloth but…

"It's my nightgown." Katara answered.

Zuko blinked, _that see-through thingie is her night gown?_ He thought. _Well, better than nothing._

"Sure, I'm going outside the room." Zuko pointed towards the door. As he turned, Katara held his sleeve.

"No, don't leave me alone!" Katara blushed. She's more scared.

"What?"

"I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared about, Katara." He smiles.

"Just turn around and don't look until I say so." Katara said with embarrassment.

Zuko wasn't sure if he heard her right. Does she want him to stay in the same room as she clothes herself? He looked at her.

"Okay." He swallowed.

Katara blushed redder tucked her hair behind her ear. She turned away from him and began to remove the towel. She would steal a look at him to make sure he's not looking. The towel drops on the floor and Zuko heard it. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to imagine anything.

"I'm done." Katara said softly. Of course she is, it was just a long one piece gown. It wasn't that hard to wear.

Zuko turned to her. He sees her sexy and curvy form, but the front was covered in black since his phone's light was behind her.

"Don't stare at me like that!" Katara covered her chest with her hands.

"I'm not looking at you, the way you think I am. I don't even see a thing!" Zuko defended.

* * *

"Toph."

"…"

"What did I touch anyway?"

"You… my…" Toph answered stiffly. Then she cupped her small breasts. (there's nothing wrong with it)

Aang blushed. He gulped down. "I…I did?"

Toph shot him a glare. He didn't even think he touched it?

"Lookie here, Aang!" she says with red heated cheeks, "I may not have the biggest ones there are, but I still have 'em! I'm not that flat!"

Aang blinked.

"I didn't say that, Toph."

"But you were thinking of it!" Toph said loudly. Then she slammed herself on the wall.

* * *

"Do you still want to go upstairs?" Zuko asked, stupidly. Trying to get a conversation. Since Katara had been hiding underneath the covers and he had to look away from her. Really, Zuko, in her dress? Why would she want to go anywhere?

"Am I bothering you, Zuko?" Katara asked shyly.

He turned to face her, "No, no. Of course not." It didn't matter if he's not there with the others. But it did worry him that they may be wondering where he is now.

"Hold on…" Katara realizes something, "Can you lend me your-"

Zuko's torch light goes out. He opened his phone again but its battery died. (Farewell, loving battery-friend, you have served your master well. Now you had to sacrifice your life so that they could get a lil' intimate… BUT HOW! I STILL DUNNO!)

- End of chapter-

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry folks. I have to stop here. Just can't think of anything. I'm doing an original story. Okay, I'm doing FIVE ORIGINAL STORIES. And Zuko is fading from my mind, but I still love him! But I do swear I am continuing this story of mine. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, subscribed, and read. The next chapter is yet to come. But this time, sooner than before. Help me. Give me some ideas. What do you want to happen now that Katara and Zuko are all alone? And, do you still want me to continue with Aang and Toph, or do you want me to make a spark between Zuko and Toph so that another love triangle appears? HAHAHAHA I am so evil. Please review! Thanks.  
**

**(wait, before. Anyone asks. Azula and friends used the elevator, then Katara used it next, but they didn't crossed paths, why? Because They made a wrong turn. When they realized they did and turned back, Katara was already inside, going down. Just to clear things up.)**

**So anyway... about this chapter. I don't know for sure if this is how I wanted it to be done. But heck, its published. If I changed my mind, I can just zap it back. But I hope you like it. Oh, btw, I know I had errors in the previous chapters, and probably at this one... but I'm too lazy to replace them. Haha. So tell me where did I go wrong and I'd be happy to know. But I;d worship the ground you walk on if you leave a review. Thanks!  
**

(Can you imagine Sokka and Suki get married, and their life would be like the 'the Simpsons'. Sokka would be Homer, Suki would be Marge? Hahaha, why not?)


	10. Frustrations

**Chapter Ten - Frustrations  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own it :P_

* * *

Remember that soft and supple feeling Zuko couldn't get enough about? The feeling Katara referred to as like sucking on clouds? Well, they were feeling it now.

Katara had no idea who started it. Neither did Zuko.

It was hard to tell. First they could barely see with Zuko's torchlight. But when it flickered down and turned off completely, they couldn't see anything else. But they both felt it. They could feel their lips pressed against each other.

Zuko's hand found its way to her back, while her hands reached for his chest.

Katara had the urge to fight back, but she pulled him into an embrace. She had no idea why. She couldn't resist. Zuko was kissing her back, or she was to him.

What she couldn't fathom was one thing. Sure she couldn't accept the fact he's kissing her or the other way around. She didn't even know who kissed who first. But what she couldn't believe was, she let out a soft moan out her lips. Was she enjoying this? She couldn't even answer herself.

And all of a sudden, the lights turned back on.

She realized she had her eyes closed. When she opened them, she saw Zuko's face before her. There was something in his reaction that bothered her, and she couldn't read it.

She no longer knew what to do. Before she could either push him away, or close her eyes again for another kiss. Zuko made the next move.

He moved away.

He stood up, eyes still on her. Clearly now, she could tell, Zuko couldn't believe what just happened.

"I..I-I'm sorry." the words quickly went out of his mouth. He stepped backwards before bumping onto the wall. He turned away from her before exiting her room and closed the door. He didn't wait for the elevator; he took the stairs and climbed up.

He entered his room with a loud slam on his door before plummeting down his bed. His hands moved up to his hair, slowly pulling it down, mumbling to himself.

He had no idea who moved first. Was it her? Or he only imagined it because he was too drunk? He couldn't say he's the one who came onto her, he had no visible reasons to do so... at least, that's what he think.

But even if he didn't, he kissed her back, he caressed her skin. He enjoyed it. Whether he enjoyed the sensation or he enjoyed her, he admitted that he found it, exciting, but regrettable as well. Not only that he kissed his friend for reasons he doesn't know, but he left her without saying anything else.

He decided to leave. Everything was too confusing so far. And seeing the others and her would complicate things even more. What's more, she knew where he was staying at. He knew had to leave.

Before more thoughts could gather in his mind, there was a knock on his door. He scrambled to his feet and opened the door.

"Katara, I'm really sorry I -" he paused midway.

"Why would you think I was Katara?"

Azula stood outside, with a questioning look.

"I..Uh, it's nothing." he sighed, "is there... anything you..?" clearly he couldn't think straight.

"The lights went out just a few minutes ago. I was worried about you." She answered.

Zuko forced out a laugh, "I'm fine."

"So, are you going back with us? We brought drinks." Azula smiled, taking his hand with her.

"Sorry, but I'm going to skip on this one." He switched the lights off and went out before closing the door.

"What? Why?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"I-I just need to leave. Okay?" He smiled, unconvincingly. He dragged his feet away.

"Zuzu, you can't leave just yet!" she said, grabbing one of his arms with both her hands. "You promised we're still going to party. Don't you remember about the dare? Don't make me spread the picture with you in-"

"Not now, Azula..." he gently interjected. He smiled at her one last time before going down the hall and entered the elevator. He went to the reception to check out, and even after the receptionist's endless persuasions to let him spend the night because the electricity failure will never happen again, he still left them with a tip.

There was a knock on the door.

But Katara was too angry to answer. She was angry. She was angry of many things. Because he kissed her. Because she kissed him back. Because she lost herself in it. Because she left him like that. And because she had no idea why this was happening. There were so many things. Others were unimportant, and altogether, it was fuming her.

There was a knock on the door again.

"Go away, Zuko!" She shouted from her place. She didn't bother standing up. She didn't bother opening the door. She was still in her night dress, and she had no intention seeing more of Zuko in it.

From the other side of the door, Azula froze.

* * *

Two days later, a meeting was held in the production's office. A few selected characters were there: Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph (These four would never be missing) and the others: Mai, Ty Lee, Azula, Iroh, Yue, Ozai, Jet, Haru, the freedom fighters. Although Zuko wasn't there yet.

Katara was too frustrated to notice that she looking for him, just to be angry with him when she sees him.

Bryan was getting worried that Zuko wasn't there yet. His manager, Basco was there, trying to reach him.

"He said he'll be here in 5." Basco reported.

And after exactly five minutes, a car screeched to a halt outside. The office was only a on the second floor with large glass windows; they could see a red Ferrari car park in an empty lot. It was Zuko, Ty Lee had pointed out the minute he exited the car.

Katara scrunched her eyes the minute he entered.

"Sorry. Just got into a lil' accident." He said before going to his manager's side.

"What happened? You hit a mailbox?" Michael jokingly remarked.

"No, a mailbox hit me." Zuko answered honestly. He got a few giggles, but most were -"what"?

"Really." He supplied, "I was driving on the way here when a mailbox flew and crashed down my windshield I had to get it fixed. There were boys with baseball bats trashing the mails."

"So...what's with the Ferrari?" Haru asked from a corner. He was somehow admiring that thing out there.

"I bought it this morning." Zuko said.

"Well, we're glad you're alright." Bryan had said. Zuko muttered something about boys being not alright to Toph, but she only gave him a smile.

"So where were we? Oh yeah..." Michael started the meeting once again. Apparently, these short "Avatar shorts" will only go for a few episodes and will be aired in TV for a short time. But at the end of the meeting, Bryan had asked Katara's manager, White, and Zuko's manager to stay with their stars for a small talk.

* * *

Seven episodes.

Bryan and Michael offered seven non-canon episodes for a Zutara shipping.

Katara, who wasn't speaking at all since this morning, spoke in surprise. Their managers were surprised as well. Only Zuko remained still.

Michael took out an envelope. He took pieces of paper out, which seemed like the script and handed it to Basco before he handed it to White. According to Mich, someone had made the script already using a few characters from the original story, but with Katara and Zuko forming a love partnership publicly but non-canon. It was a public demand and someone paid a large amount of money to do this one.

For a while, Zuko suspected Toph, but disregarded the idea later.

They were allowed to check the script for a while before they could accept. But the managers were already thumbs up about it. Only Bryan was hesitating.

At the end of the meeting, Zuko left early, without any words sent to Katara. If he was trying to avoid her, he did a very darn well job unlike her. She wanted to avoid him and throw daggers at him with her eyes, but couldn't help it after the shocking news.

The day was so confusing for Katara that she was frustrated. She was trying to forget about the hotel incident. But she couldn't. She wanted to ignore Zuko and make him feel how angry she is, but it won't just get to him. She wanted him not to talk to her, but also want him to apologize for it. She wanted to apologize too, but refused to do it.

Ugh! Katara's mind was screaming. She couldn't take it all in. She needed to talk. She needed to fume this anger out. But how? Where? With whom?

There seemed too many options. But Katara took one.

* * *

The bell chimed when she entered Lunadelle bakeshop. Yue's family bakeshop wasn't too crowded that Wednesday afternoon. She even caught glimpse of Yue helping out in the counter.

Katara ordered two slices of cake and one dose of friendly chat. Yue promised she'll go to her table after a few minutes. So Kat took a seat at the far side of the shop. The counter and entrance was still in view. Finally, Yue came back with four slices of cake. Two for her costumer and two for herself.

"So what is going on?" Yue smiled as she placed the tray down the table.

"Well, nothing much..." Katara answered weakly. She poked the icing with a fork.

"You know, sweets can lighten up a depressed spirit. If only everyone else believe that." Yue smiled, then giggled, "But we might not have too many cakes to go around."

Katara chuckled and took a bite of her order.

"You didn't come back that night." Yue started recalling the party. Suddenly, Katara's face dropped to a frown.

Yue continued, "We came to your room, but you didn't answer."

"I was probably asleep." Katara answered unsurely, it was either they knocked and she shouted for Zuko to go away or she was really asleep. "What did you do when I was gone?"

Yue placed her elbows on the table and held her chin, "Well, it suddenly went boring. But Haru and Jet managed to get it entertaining with a little spin the bottle."

Katara laughed.

"It could have been more fun if there were more." Yue said.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked with her mouth half full.

"Well, after the electricity failure, you, Zuko, Toph and Azula were nowhere to be found. I didn't know what happened next. I even fell asleep in that room. I was supposed to share it with you and Toph, remember? But I just dozed off with Ty Lee."

"Sounds like you enjoyed the night." Katara smiled.

"Well, all in all, it was fun." Yue took a slice and gracefully slid it in her mouth. "So."

"So?"

"So what happened between you and Zuko?" Yue asked suddenly.

Katara couldn't really explain it. Her face showed mix confusion and anger and surprise. So many questions and theories rose in her mind. How did she know? What did she know? Did they saw them together? What should I say? And some other things.

"Kat?" Yue asked again.

"Nothing happened." She answered.

Yue gave her a confusing look, "What didn't happen?"

Realizing how weird she answered the question, Katara explained. "I mean: nothing! Like what is there to happen? Right?"

Yue's brows were in line with one another, "Katie, I don't know if you noticed, but you two took a moment in the bed that night."

Katara's cheeks heated up and her eyes grew bigger, "How did you know? I swear, I can explain!"

Yue looked confused, "Katie… we were playing and hide and seek and Zuko was like 'this is how Katara feels like and all'." Her creamy brows curled, "...wait. Do you mean..? Omigosh..."

Yue's hand snaked up her lips, covering that obvious smile.

"What? Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I just..." Katara paused; she didn't know how to answer back. "Really, it was nothing."

"You know you're my friend, Katara. But that lie isn't working with me." Yue smirked, "So I want details or I am not giving you this cake." She pulled away the other untouched plate from her.

"Hey, I ordered that." Katara said, reaching for it.

"I'm still not giving it." Yue teased.

It didn't took Katara too long before she shared all her rants to Yue about what happened that night. Except for the part where hers and Zuko's lips touched.

When the bell chimed again, Yue perked up.

"Don't look now. But there's a real hottie by the cashier." Yue grinned.

Katara turned to the direction, despite Yue's fake instruction. She found a tall guy with dark brown hair that she has been trying to avoid this morning. He was skimming through the cakes displayed before he made his order.

"You want me to call him?" Yue asked Katara excitedly.

"NO." Katara said back.

Ignoring her, Yue waved at him, hoping he would see. But then the bell chimed as the door opened and someone called his name.

"Zuko."

At the call of his name, Zuko turned. Yue dropped her hand and looked at the new patron.

It was a girl they never met before. She had a long curly brown hair. She was in a black one-piece dress and high heels. And she looked older than him.

First they assumed she was only a fan who wanted an autograph or something. But she pulled him for a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Both girls took another observation.

They didn't look like there were meeting in the shop. But they seem to know each other well.

"Who is she?" Yue asked Katara without moving her eyes.

Katara shrugged, also without taking her eyes away from them.

Zuko received his order just in a matter of time and both headed out. From the glass windows, Kat and Yue could see them going inside his new car.

"Wow." Yue let out they were gone.

Suddenly, Katara lost her appetite.

It wasn't hard for Katara to find her way back to her place. She just found it hard to excuse herself without finishing her food.

She couldn't understand what was eating her. She ignored everything else that day and just curled up on her bed.

* * *

That Saturday, Katara and Zuko were called in the office by their managers. They were meeting up with Bryan and Mike. They were going to settle the matter on the Zutara movie or short series before the shooting on the Avatar shorts.

Katara went towards the elevator just as it was closing.

"Hold the door." She called out as she quickened her phase. The doors opened, she halted before the door. Zuko was inside, although he wasn't alone, the elevator operator, who held the door, was also inside.

She fixed her demeanor and went inside.

The office floor was on the second floor. And the atmosphere in the elevator was to heavy even the operator felt it.

Ding.

Both Zuko and Katara prompted to move first, but paused as they noticed each other's movements.

Katara shot a look to Zuko, as if forming the word: "well?" in her face.

Zuko leaned backwards, "Ladies first."

Katara then stomped her way out the elevator. Behind her, Zuko and the operator shrugged at one another. Zuko followed after her since they were both going to the same place. They were passing an empty hall. Katara's heels rang in Zuko's ear. He could feel her anger in every step and -whoops.

Katara fell down awkwardly. She slipped in her steps and landed in a split.

"Katara!" Zuko jumped after her, he was ten feet away he didn't catch her in time. He went to her side and saw tears forming in her eyes. She was hurt and embarrassed.

"Can you stand?" He said, offering his hand.

Katara refused to answer. She was embarrassed in the whole situation she didn't want to lower her ego anymore than it already is.

"I can stand up myself." She pushed his hand away and prompted to stand. The instant her legs stood, pain quickly traveled in it, she couldn't help a curse escape her mouth. She didn't expect her to say one herself. She immediately turned to Zuko, observing how he would react.

She caught him surprised, but he smirked a bit. "Hey, it's okay to say something like that every now and then."

Somehow, Katara found it offensive. _Something like that._ What was he? A heavenly being with a pure mouth?

His mouth.

Her frustrations were all flushed down with a blush.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

She didn't answer but started walking as a response. Zuko followed closely after her. He noticed how she was covering the pain.

When they arrived at the office, Zuko opened the door for her and were welcomed by their managers and the producers. Katara hastily took a seat, and Zuko sat across hers.

Katara and Bryan lifted arguments on why there was such a need of such series. She was too angry to work with Zuko for the moment. While Zuko was quiet in the corner and was fine with the whole thing. When she was asked if she had any problems with Zuko, Katara said their was nothing and finally agreed into signing the contract. The meeting ended quickly as possible and they will meet once again with more people.

Katara, despite her frustration, noticed how unusual Zuko was. He was quiet. He seemed not himself. Like nothing happened between them in the hotel. Was this how Zuko would respond to the situation? To disregard the whole thing? Or was it because of his new girlfriend?

Basco and White made their leave. Bryan and Mike went somewhere. And the shoot for the first episode of Avatar short won't be in two more hours. So Katara decided to leave the place first rather than seeing Zuko. She exited the office with Zuko tailing her. She headed for the elevator, still Zuko was behind her.

When the elevator opened before them, there was no operator. Probably went to the loo for a while. Katara reluctantly stepped in. Zuko entered afterwards. He pressed for the lowest button and waited for the doors to close. Once again, silence filled the little space.

"Hey...Katara?"

She was surprised, "Huh?"

"Do you think...uhm...?"

As they reached the ground floor, they heard the 'ding' once more.

"..Never mind." Zuko said, his face looking more depressed than before. Of course, from behind, Katara didn't see him at all and she felt angrier than before. He left her expecting. She thought he was going to apologize or something.

She fell backwards, leaning against the wall. She was controlling her anger, because it seemed it was too unbecoming of her.

Zuko turned to her, concerned. "You okay?" he reached for just as the doors opened.

Flashes came one after the other. The media were outside as if simply waiting for them. And the photographers caught them in a weird position, with Katara leaning back and Zuko going after her hand.

"Zuko, Katara just in time are you-"

"-Is it true that-"

"-Are you really seeing each other outside the show-?"

"-You two are in a relationship?-"

Questions were thrown from left to right. Zuko and Katara weren't able to compose themselves. They went out, and the guard immediately came, blocking the media for their way out.

"Zuko, is it true that you are seeing Katara?" One reporter asked.

Zuko looked surprised, "What? Where'd you get..? No we're just-"

"Does this mean you're not in a relationship?" The same reporter asked again, this time to Katara.

"No, we're not..." Katara answered weakly.

Another reporter forced her way towards the duo, "How do you explain the photo of you and Zuko sleeping together?"

"Photo?" Same words escaped from their mouths. More questions were thrown at them. They turned to one another, both confused. Zuko took her arm and dragged her out of the building with him. They went to the parking area, with Katara willingly entering his car. The media were tailing them. Zuko started the car and left the lot.

"What the hell was that about?" Katara asked, puzzled.

"I don't know." Zuko said, "What do they mean about 'a photo'?"

"How would I know?" she said, looking for her phone. She thought she heard it ring. "Where it that..." she muttered.

"No, its mine." Zuko told her, getting the phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

"You can't use your phone while driving." Katara snatched it from him then eyed the caller. "It's your manager."

With a nod as his approval, Katara answered.

"Hello? It's me- - - yes, Katara." she nodded at nobody.

"What do they mean? No, I didn't see the news yet." She said.

"Me and Zuko..?" Katara's eyes met his. "But that's not true... Okay, we will." She hung up.

"What did he say?" Zuko asked, turning the wheel left.

"Any place we can find a newspaper?" Katara asked the teenage driver.

"Yeah."

They found paper boy running around the streets. Zuko bought one and parked the car in front of a cafe. They stayed inside, searching for a news about them. At the first page of the celebrity corner, Katara froze. The picture of Zuko and Katara in a tight embrace in the pool was posted in at the center.

"No. it can't be..." she said.

Katara had ordered Zuko to take her to her place. He obeyed quietly. When they arrived, Zuko stayed outside as Katara searched her room frantically.

"It's not here!" She panicked.

"What is?" He asked, closing the main door behind him.

"It's not here..." she cried, hugging her knees. Zuko walked to her side.

"What's not here?" he knelt in level with her.

"My camera. It's not here." Tears flowed out from her eyes. Zuko's hands trembled.

* * *

**Yes, I updated. :D**

**I felt really guilty not posting for quite so long. I left you guys hanging. I hope I continued the story okay. I know things happened really fast and there are many details out. Like what happened to Toph or who the hell was the woman in black clinging onto Zuko like that. But they will all be revealed in the chapters to come, hopefully in the next one.**

**I really thank you for your reviews. But I apologize that it took me so long. Two computers of mine broke. One exploded, yes, exploded. So meaning bye-bye stories. Then the other was reformatted, so meaning: bye-bye back-up stories and other new stories. It really sucked I was depressed for weeks. :(**

**Hope I can make up for this. I am trying to update my works so hopefully you'll forgive me. Is there anything you want me to write about? Please leave me a review! I love your reviews. **

**Thank you for your support :)**

**-aCey**


End file.
